I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Judicorn
Summary: Thalia visits camp. She and Nico start becoming closer and closer. They become really good friends but sadly all visits must come to an end. They form a secret romance but what happens when Artemis hears Nico and Thalia out in the forest? Thalico fluff!
1. Making A Promise

Thalia's POV:

I walked up Half-Blood Hill and smiled at my tree, Thalia's Pine Tree. The hunters and I were staying at Camp Half-Blood while Artemis was doing some important godly stuff on Mount Olympus. We started walking down the hill and I could see all of the cabins. I remember Annabeth going on and on about the architecture of the Athena cabin and how amazing it was.

She use to piss me off when she did that but thinking about it now just makes me want to see her and give her a huge hug. I hadn't talked face to face with Annabeth in a couple of months, even through an Iris message. I've been way to busy with the hunters that I've almost forgot about all of my friends back here at Camp Half-Blood.

"I'll be back later." That's all I said before I started running towards the Artemis cabin. Once I got there I opened the door, threw my stuff across the floor, and started running like an idiot to the beach. Annabeth and Percy were always at the beach.

I keep running, knocking down a couple of Aphrodite girls who got in my way. I finally got to the beach and saw my two best friends. Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing and smiling. Perfect time for me to jump in and ruin a moment.

"You guys," I screamed.

I walked over there as all heads turned to me. When Annabeth saw me she ran to me and nearly knocked me down with a bear hug. She gave me such a tight hug that it knocked the wind out of me.

"Oh my gods Thalia why didn't you tell me you were coming? How have you been? How's the hunt going? How long are you going to stay? Are you go-," that's all she was able to say when Percy put his hand over her mouth.

"Oh sorry. So Thalia how long are you going to be here, I really need my best friend around," said Annabeth.

"About a week or so," I said. "Artemis is doing some really important godly stuff on Mount Olympus so the hunters and I are going to be staying here for a while."

Annabeth smiled at me and Percy gave me a hug. It was a total friend thing, nothing more than that. I looked back at Annabeth and saw someone walking right by us. I remembered that pale face. It was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I remember him a couple years back as a little kid, short, skinny and really pale. His sister was a hunter but it didn't turn out so great for her...

I waved at Nico but he totally ignored me. What he hell was with that guy? I caught one more look at him. He had grown a couple of inches since we met, his hair was almost as messy as Percy's hair (like I said almost, no one can beat that Seaweed Brain and his mop hair), and he grew some mustle, from all of the monster killing and battle training.

After about two hours of talking with Annabeth and Percy I started walking around camp. Millions and millions of memories started to flow back to me. I started walking to the Zeus cabin until I spotted a certain son of Hades. Time to see why he totally ignored me today.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. He was about to walk away until I grabbed him by his elbow.

"What do you want?" He sounded mean and harsh. What the hell was the guy's problem? What the hell did I ever do to Nico di Angelo to make him hate me this freaking much?

"What did I ever do to you? Why don't you like me?" I looked him directly in the eye and saw something that I didn't expect to see from a son of Hades. Tears. Small tears were forming in his eyes, I could tell that he was using all of his power to not cry.

"I've never told anyone this so you better keep your mouth shut or I will personaly send you to Hades," said Nico. "Because of the hunter's Bianca is dead. It's all their fault, she was new and they let her go. Who the hell does that?"

Right now I started feeling bad for Nico. Then he did something that even surprised me. He let several small tears fall down to his face. He wiped them off as fast as he could. His eyes were red from crying. In all of my years I have never seen a son of Hades cry, heck I've never seen another son of Hades besides Nico. I knew I had to make him feel a little better, I was the one that brought it up.

"It's okay," I said.

"Not it's not." With that he took off to the Hades cabin, me following his tracks. I folllowed him all the way to the Hades cabin. He sprung the door open, me following behind him. He sat down on his bed and I closed the door behind me.

I sat next to Nico as small tears escaped from his eyes. This wasn't like him, I've never seen him cry before. Bianca was a really touchy topic for him. I know how he feels. Luke was like my brother and I lost him. We're more alike than he knows.

"You should leave," said Nico. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone."

His voice was like a whisper, a sad and depressed whisper. More and more tears were escaping from his eyes. His face was turning a light shade of red, the same light shade of red that his eyes were.

"Yes I do," I said. Nico looked at me, giving me all of his attention. "I lost Luke because of stupid Kronos. Sure we weren't family but he treated Annabeth and I like we were family. We were best friends, I gave up my life for him, I became a tree and I become human again several years later to find out that Annabeth had grown up and that Luke had betrayed us."

I felt small tears fall from my eyes. Those small tears turned into sobs. Those sobs turned out to non-stop crying. Crying wasn't like me but when it comes to Luke all of my rules change. I thought that he cared about Annabeth and I, but I was wrong. I keep on crying and then I noticed that Nico was still in the room.

Then he did something that even surprised me, he hugged me. His arms wrapped around me and I hugged him back. I started crying into shoulder. He started hugging me even tighter as I cried harder. His arms were so strong. They made me feel safe and protected.

After about fifteen minutes of crying I finally stopped. I wiped my eyes, trying to make all of the tears go away. I looked up at Nico and noticed a small smirk on his face. I was just crying on his shoulder, what could be so freaking funny?

"What's so funny Death Breath?" For a girl that had just cried her eyes out for fifteen minutes straight I still sounded really tough and threating. Nico got up, got a small white rag and then threw it at me.

"Nico what in the world is this white rag for?" He grabbed my hand, which really surprised me, and took me to the mirror. Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. My eye shadow was all over my face and I looked like some emo clown! I put the rag to my face and cleaned my face until I looked like my normal everyday Thalia self.

Nico took the rag from my hand and went into the bathroom, throwing away the rag. His hands felt so cold and rough. Colder than death, well his father is Hades so that would make sense.

I sat back down on Nico's bed and waited for him to come back. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to me. If I didn't know any better I would say that he looked kind of cute with his hair in his face. With his adorable smile and his strong arms with his rough hands... Snap out of it Thalia! You're a hunter not some daughter of Aphrodite so get a hold of yourself! I zapped myself back to reality and looked up at Nico.

"Thalia are you okay? You know you can tell me anything, you can trust me," said Nico.

His words struck a nerve. Those were the exact same words Luke had told me several years back, he said that I could tell him anything, that I could trust him with anything. Whatever, people change and promises can be broken.

"To be honest, I don't remember the last time I really felt happy. Just look at me, I use to be several years older than Annabeth and Percy, and now they're three years older than me. When I first met you you were just a kid and now we're both fifteen. Time passes by fast when you're a hunter, it's like you're trapped in a different world as the real world moves on without you, I've always hated that feeling. It's been a while since I really felt like I had a home."

"I know how you feel," said Nico. "I'm a kid from the 1940's and I'm here in the years of 2000 (not the year 2000 but you guys know what I mean). Time passed by so fast, the world moved on without me too. I've been trapped for so long and I finally escaped, have you?"

His words made me think really hard. Nico became part of this time period, not the time period of the 1940's. He stepped back into time. Can I step back into time too? If I did I would be happy and with all of my friends. To step back into time I would have to do something that would hurt me, I would have to leave the hunters.

I looked up at Nico. "Nico, should I leave the hunt?" His two dark eyes looked down the floor. Nico looked like he was deep in thought. After a few minutes he finally took his eyes of the floor and looked up at me.

"If I were you I would do what would make you more happy. If you leave the hunt you can be here with your friends, but if you stay in the hunt you can watch time move on without you and watch your friends grow up while you stay fifteen forever. If I were you I would quit the hunt."

I smiled at him and did something that still surprises me, I kissed him on the cheek. My lips felt warm against his cold skin. Once I pulled away I saw a light pink blush spread across his face. I saw a smile spread across his pale face.

"What was that for Pinecone Face?"

"For the good advice, thanks for helping me pick what path I want to cross," I said.

I kissed him once more one the cheek than I walked out of his cabin. I felt a light pink blush spread across my face. Why the hell was I freaking acting like this? I never acted like this, ever. I never had this feeling before. What did it mean?

I keep walking until I reached the Artemis cabin. I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw all the hunters getting ready to head out to dinner. Suddenly something clicked in my head. I was forming a crush for Nico di Angelo.

I talked to a few of the hunters, trying to look as normal as possible. I didn't want them to know how I felt about Nico, well not yet, I still needed to know how I really felt about Nico first. I talked with Kristin and Mary for a while then walked up to the full sized mirror at the back of the room. I looked at myself and promised that I would NOT fall for Nico di Angelo.

Together, all of the hunters and I walked out to dinner. I tried to look like my tough and confident self but that's really hard to do when you're a daughter of Zeus and you start having really strange mixed feelings for a certain son of Hades. This was one battle that I wasn't going to let Aphrodite win. I never go down without putting up a fight first.

The hunters and I sat down at the Artemis table. I got up from the table and grabbed some food and threw the two reddest strawberries in for Zeus and Artemis and I even put something in for Aphrodite. I prayed to Aphrodite to not let me fall in love. Maybe she would help or just make things work, I didn't care. I walked back to the Artemis cabin with my food and sat down.

I couldn't help but look at the Hades table from time to time. Nico had his hair covering his face which made him look really hot and dangerous, which he was. Just looking at him made my knees weak. I felt my face turn red when I saw him look up and give me a small smirk.

I looked down at my food and blushed. I was praying to the gods that no one saw that or noticed that. Was I falling for Nico di Angelo? Yes, I was falling for him. Was I going to be with him? To early to tell.

Yayyyy end of the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it so far, please send me a review! If you want something in future chapters say it in a review but please don't IM me, I never look at those. Thanks for reading I'll try to update later today! ;)


	2. Taking Down Aphrodite Girls

Nico's POV:

I woke of the next morning hungry. I took a quick shower and stepped out wearing black jeans, a plain black shirt and my favorite black converse. I brushed my hair really quick and walked out of my cabin to breakfast.

Okay maybe I wasn't that hungry but I really wanted to see Thalia. I guess she was cooler than I thought she was, and she doesn't even hate guys like all of the other hunters. She dresses bomb and isn't afraid to get down and dirty. She's really cool.

I keep walking and saw a perfectly straight line walking in the same direction I was. Leading the line was a certain black haired blue eyed girl by the name of Thalia Grace. She looked over my way and gave me her world famous smile. I smiled back at her, a light blush spreading across my face.

Thalia's POV:

Okay I know what I'm about to do will make the hunters chew me out but I'm going to do it anyways. I flashed Nico a big smile and motioned him to come over here. He jogged over and walked next to me. I heard a few snickers which I totally ignored.

"Couldn't stay away could you Death Breath," I joked.

"Shut up Pinecone Face you're the one who called me over here," he joked back.

I punched his arm softley and he did the same. That turned into a serious punching battle, I'm pretty sure I'm going to see a bruise or two in the morning. I heard even more snickers from the hunters. What is it with them? They were hurt by some other guy not Nico.

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached the Pavilion. I waved to Nico and we went our seperate ways. I grabbed a plate of food, threw some into the fire for Zeus and Artemis, and even something for Aphrodite, and sat down at the Artemis table with the other hunters. I at only about half a plate of food and stabbed the left overs with my fork.

I got up and threw my food away. I always had archery after breakfast so I went there. All of the hunters had gone on without me because I take forever to chew down pancakes and orange juice with a side of bacon and a bowl of Trix.

Once I arrived there I saw something that you don't see everyday. Nico was getting cussed out by Micheal Yew, the Apollo camper who taught the class every morning, well almost every morning. There was some serious crap going on right now.

"You can't be late for every class di Angelo!" God Micheal's voice was so annoying it was almost as bad as Justin whatever his name is. I don't care enough to even know his last freaking name.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was only late for this freaking class! And my name's not "di Angelo" it's Nico dumb ass!"

There were a few gasp from the crowd that had formed and Micheal Yew started to look like he was going to give up. No one can beat Nico in a fight, well almost no one. I walked in and stood next to Nico. Get in a fight with one of my friends and see what happens.

"Oh shut up Micheal, Nico wasn't even that late and you start chewing him out and when I'm late you just ignore it. You jealous of a son of Hades?"

There were ohhhhhssss from the crowd. Someone even said, "Ohhh you just got owned!" I knew that voice, freaking Travis says the most random things when there's a fight at Camp Half-Blood.

Micheal Yew just threw down his bow and stormed of to the Apollo cabin. Wow, what a huge wuss that guy was. Mary, another hunter, taught that archery class today. I would have done it but hey, when you have a chance to mess around with a son of Hades or teach an archery class which one are you going to chose?

During practice I keep stepping on his feet and messing up his shoots, which was totally funny in my point of view. At one point we just broke down laughing. Everyone started staring and the hunters gave me glares and snickers, which I just ignored.

I was about to take the most perfect shoot, until Nico bumped me.

"Opps sorry Thals," said Nico, a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at him. I could have smiled at him forever but some stupid Aphrodite campers had to walk up to Nico and I. One of them wrapped her arm around Nico, the others stood by his sides giving me nasty glares.

"What do you want?" Nico sounded kind of harsh, I liked it!

Jasmine, the girl with her arm wrapped around him, gave Nico her Aphrodite smile. "Nico will you please hang out with me today! We could like see what clothes and perfume are like best on like me!"

"I would but I'm hanging out with Thalia today," said Nico, smiling at me.

Jasmine turned around and glared at me. The two girls at Nico's side walked away, leaving Jasmine, Nico and I. Jasmine and I glared at each other. Nico took Jasmine's arm off him and stood next to me. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd rather chill with me than that stupid daughter of Aphrodite chick.

"Are you sure Nico? Why have her when you can have me?"

"Because you're some stuck up whore with to much make up and perfume," I said, giving her a glare.

Jasmine started to look really scared. My glare was like a wolf, sharp and cold. She started backing away from me. Every camper at Camp Half-Blood was smart enough not to make me made, even the Aphrodite campers knew that.

"Piss off," I said. I sounded mean and harsh but I didn't care, she had it coming in the first place.

Jasmine took off crying. Once she left I gave Nico a high five and the archery class was over. I totally took her down, it was totally awesome.

"Hunters go on to your activites without me, I'm going solo today," I said.

Some of the hunters started to argue with me but in the end I won. I always win a fight, even if it's against my friends. I waved to them as they walked to their next Camp Half-Blood activity. Some of them looked back at me, waving for me to come and join them. I stayed my ground, like I said, I'm going solo today.

I looked up at Nico and smiled. "So di Angelo where's your next activity?"

"Right now I'm suppose to be at the canoe lake."

"Let's go," I said.

He nodded and we started walking to the canoe lake. About five minutes later or so we finally got there. I looked around the beach and saw Percy and Annabeth. I grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him over there.

The four of us started talking and I noticed two little smiles on Percy and Annabeth's face. What were they smiling about? We talked for a little longer until I couldn't stand their smiles anymore. I had to know what was so amazing that they had to smile about it.

"Why are you two so happy?"

Annabeth and Percy pointed down at my hand. Oh gods I was still holding Nico's hand! We both let go and looked up at them. I knew I was blushing red. The weird part went away when Percy, who taught the class, said it was time to go in.

As he got into his canoe with Annabeth I told him,"Thanks for saving me back there Seaweed Brain."

"No problem Pinecone Face," said Percy.

Nico and I jumped into the canoe next to them. "You're going down," said Nico.

"Care to make a bet on that di Angelo?"

Nico's face went pale. "Nevermind," said Nico.

Thank gods he was smart enough not to make a bet with a son of Poseidon. If it were in archery then yes I would make a bet, but not in something that involes water and a crazy son of Poseidon who can controll that water.

Percy grabbed the whistle around his neck and blew it. All the canoes headed into water. Nico and I were way ahead of everybody. We were in second place right behind Percy and Annabeth. It's not freaking fair! He's the son of freaking Poseidon!

"Row faster di Angelo, I'm not going to let a Seaweed Brain like Percy kick my ass at something!"

W started rowing fatser and faster but it was no use. Percy and Annabeth were at the beach way before us. When Nico and I landed on the beach I threw my paddle on the floor. Nico and I walked up to them, Percy and Annabeth smirking at us.

"Shut up, you're a son of Poseidon of course you would win!"

After about five minutes of talking we had free time. Percy and Annabeth left to the Poseidon cabin and I followed Nico to the Hades cabin. We stepped inside and Nico closed the door. We were starting to become really good friends. Nico went into his closet and took out a giant bag of Hot Cheetos.

"Where did you get a bag of Hot Cheetos like that? I thought we couldn't bring stuff like that to camp," I said.

"Travis and Conner were selling some in the Hermes cabin and I took several bags from them when they weren't looking. Thank gods they didn't see me take any or else they would kill me or play a really dumb prank that would make me look like a total loser."

We sat down on his bed and ate the Hot Cheetos. Gods Hot Cheetos are the best thing in the whole entire world. I grabbed another hand full from the bag and shoved it into my mouth. This was the most fun that I've had in a really long time.

My fingers were red from all of the Hot Cheetos. So were my lips, red from all the Hot Cheetos I had just chewed down. My stomach was full, if I ate one more of those Hot Cheetos I was going to explode and Nico was going to have to clean me off the walls.

I looked up at him and his big dark eyes. He looked so handsome with his dark eyes and his messy hair... Dear gods Thalia how many times do we have to go over this! You're a hunter of Artemis not some daughter of Aphrodite! Get a hold of yourself!

Dear Zeus I'm talking to myself again! But I was right, I was a huntress of Artemis, not some Aphrodite girl who always falls for the guy in the most cliche ways. That wasn't me and it will never be me.

I looked up at Nico. He did look really hot, I couldn't fight that. I knew what I was feeling and no one could change that. Maybe I will be that cliche girl...

End of another chapter! I was going to update yesterday but my sister took me to the mall and I looked for her everywhere then this guy said there was a going to be a fight and then I saw this guy, well whatever it's a really long story. So yeah I got home late then went to bed. I'll try to update later today. Please review! Bye!


	3. Thalia Breaks A Promise

Nico's POV:

Okay I've never been the "romantic" type of person but things can change. I'm not going to be the guy who cries when she's gone or put my coat on a puddle for her or any crap like that, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick things up a little bit.

I looked into my mirror and promised myself that I was going to make a move on Thalia tonight. By tonight she will know how I really feel about her. We've been hanging out for the last couple of days and I feel like I have to tell her my feelings, it's the right thing to do.

I stepped out of my cabin wearing dark black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt and all-star black converse. I started walking to the Artemis cabin. Thalia asked me if she wanted to hang out with her and now I have to pick her up. Hopefully I won't get chewed out by the hunters of Artemis.

I keep walking until I reached the cabin's door. I kncoked and waited for a response. Thalia opened the door, thank the gods. She gave me a warm smile and a friendly hug. I hugged her back. We would have been like that forever but we heard someone clear their throat in the cabin so we pulled apart from each other.

"Hunters I'll be back later tonight. I'm going to spend my day with a friend, a really good friend." That's all she said before stepping out of the Artemis cabin and shutting the door behind her.

The word "friend" made me feel weird. What if I wanted to be a little bit more than friends? I threw that thought out of my head, she was a huntress for Artemis. I didn't deserve her anyway, she deserves someone way better than me, if she ever wants someone anyway.

But still, what if Thalia liked me back? Maybe there was something more under those electirc blue eyes and dark black hair. Whatever, I promised myself I was going to make my move tonight. I had to tell Thalia how I felt about her, it's killing me inside!

She looked beautiful. Her ravin black hair was down to her shoulders, she was wearing her favorite Green Day shirt, black shorts and black converse. She was wearing black eye shadow and a black necklace with a skull charm on it. She looked totally beautiful.

Thalia's POV:

My whole entire day was the best day ever. Nico and I did everything you could do at Camp Half-Blood, well almost everything. I was to much of a pussy to go on the rock climbing wall or Zeus' fist, for some reason I'm terrified of heights, which is really strange because my father is Zeus, lord of the sky.

Right now Nico and I were chilling on the sand at the beach. The stars were amazing, it looked like they were jumping out at us! All of the campers, besides Nico and I, were in their cabins for the night. The hunters were totally going to chew me out in the morning, but honestly I couldn't care less about that right now.

"It's beautiful out here, the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen," I said.

"It's the second most beautiful thing that I've ever seen," said Nico.

"What's the first most beautiful thing that you've ever seen?"

To be honest I was worried about his answer. We've been hanging out for the last couple of days and I've grown a small crush for him, if he liked some Aphrodite girl I was totally going to lose it. I know him better then anyone, I don't see who he would like anyways, he only hangs out with Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and some other people, including me of course.

"Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said Nico.

I knew for a fact that I was blushing like Hades. I felt my palms become sweaty and gross. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and my stomach felt like it was doing some back flips and hand stands. Then I felt like butterflies were flying all around in my stomach.

Nico turned to me and I turned to Nico. Hair fell into my face as I turned to him. Nico put his hand on my face, removing the hair out of my face, and grabbed my chin. My face started turning ever more red, if that was even possible.

"I've been trying to spit this out everyday that we've spent together," said Nico. He pulled my face a little closer to his. "Thalia Grace, I love you."

With that he leaned into me and kissed me! I couldn't stand it anymore, after a few seconds I finally responded to his lips and kissed him back. For a son of Hades he was an amazing kisser. I tangled my hands in his hair as he kissed me.

He wrapped his lips around mine and about a minute later we finally parted. We were both gasping for air. I finally caught my breath after a minute or so.

He stared at me and I smiled at him, causing him to smile back at me. "I love you too," I said.

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I tripped while getting up and he caught me. My hands were against his chest, I was about to kiss him when I heard someone in the bushes. Nico noticed as well and we turned our heads to the bushes.

Conner and Travis Stoll came out of the bushes, smirking at the both of us. Travis made kissy faces at us and Conner lifted up his hands and made a heart, pointing it to Nico and I. My face was growing red. Nico and I walked up to them, I was trying my best not to punch them both in the face.

"Nice hair," said Travis, pointing up at Nico's hair. He grabbed his hands and started pushing his hair back down. His face had turned redder then the strawberries in the Strawberry Fields.

I glared at them both with my wolf glare. "I sware to gods if you tell anyone I will personaly send the both of you to Hades!"

They both knew me well enough to know that I wasn't messing around with them. They nodded and ran off to the Hermes cabin, not even looking back once. Nico and I looked at each other. I loved the way he looked at me.

"Just for the record I always knew you liked me," I said, a small smirk on my face.

"Shut up you did not," said Nico, punching my arm softly.

I leaned into him and kissed him once more. If Artemis were to see me right now she would totally kill me. I didn't care, Nico was totally worth it.

Nico grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach. It wasn't like one of those crappy romance movies where the girl falls for the guy and how they grow up and have two kids, this wasn't like that. We were just two stupid people in love, not one of those crappy movies, and I was okay with that.

After walking around for about ten minutes or so Nico and I laid back down in the sand, are hands were still tangled together. I gave him a quick peak on the lips and he smiled at me. I don't remember the last time I was this happy with someone.

Aphrodite's POV:

I was able to see it all go down in my head. Being the goddess of love and beauty has its ups you know! I could see Nico and Thalia on the beach at Camp Half-Blood having a moment! How adorable is that? They were always perfect for each other, they just needed to let it show a little bit more!

I couldn't help but smile the whole entire meeting! Zeus was talking about something really boring and I couldn't get Thalia and Nico out of my head! They are so freaking adorable together, I can't believe how cute they are!

But sadly Athena being Athena, she noticed that something was up with me. She keep staring at me for five whole freaking minutes until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aphrodite dear, what are you so happy about?"

All eyes fell onto me. They all looked like they wanted to hear what I had to say. I faced Artemis and smirked at her.

"I'm glad you asked Athena. Artemis is going to have a problem with one of her hunters," I said. Everyone gasped and Artemis' jaw fell to the floor.

"Which hunter are thy talking about? What type of problem are thy talking about?" Artemis' face became more and more red with each word she spoke. Damn she looked so angry, even more angry then the time I gave her a complete make over!

"One of your hunters is falling in love!"

"What in the world are you talking about, my hunters swore off men! None of my hunters would be that stupid!"

"Well it looks like one of your hunters is braking a promise," I said.

"Which one!"

All I did was smirk at her, which just made her even more angry. Her face turned a darker shade of red, if that was even possible. Artemis was about to get up out of her chair, but thankfully Apollo, Hermes and Ares held her down. For a girl she was really strong, Ares almost started crying when she beat him in arm wrestling!

I walked up to Artemis and pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Trust me hun she should be quiting soon."

As I walked out of the room I heard Artemis screaming at me to get back in there, which I didn't.

Love was about to bloom! Thalia and Nico are finally together! How cute is that! They will be the next big thing at Camp Half-Blood!

Thalia's POV:

Nico and I walked hand-in-hand to the Artemis cabin, hopefully no one was awake right now. My hands felt really hot compared to his cold and rough hands. We keep walking until we stood outside of the Artemis cabin. I was to scared to walk in.

"Nico, I don't want to go in there, I'm terrified that they might be awake," I said, my voice weak.

"Don't worry Thals, no one's awake at this time of day. It's like one or two in the morning."

"Wish me luck," I said.

"Good luck Thals, if they're awake, which they won't be, I hope they don't chew you out." He gave me a quit peak on the lips and walked back to his cabin.

I stepped inside to find all of the hunters were sound asleep, thank gods. I walked past them and laid down in my bed. This was the best time that I've ever had at Camp Half-Blood, I didn't want it to just end when Artemis came for us in two days.

Nico is the best thing that's ever been mine, there was no way I was letting him go. The hunters are great but love is better then anything. Dear gods I'm starting to sound like some love crazy daughter of Aphrodite who's gone boy crazy. Whatever, I still need to make my choice about the hunt.

I couldn't go back to the hunt, I broke my oath by kissing a boy and falling in love with him. I couldn't just lead Nico on like that then just leave! I know what I have to do now. I'm leaving the hunt for Nico di Angelo.

End of another chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I didn't expect that many! Please review this chapter, I'm not sure if it's that good, please tell me how good it was, I need someone else's opinion besides my own. And don't worry people I have a million more ideas for this story! I'll update soon, I promise! :D :) ^-^ One more thing! Dear gods I almost forgot, should I make Thalia leave the hunt in the next chapter or wait a little longer? Please tell me soon because someone told me to do that but I don't know if I should, I need more opinions. Thanks you guys rock!


	4. A Little Surprise Visit

Thalia's POV:

Artemis is coming for us tomorrow so I have to make today count. Right now the hunters were at archery while Nico and I were in the forest. He looked super hot in his dark blue jeans, dark blue shirt and his black converse.

I was wearing my dark black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a skull in the middle, black converse and Nico's skull ring. It was way to big for me but I didn't mind, I just put it on my finger and held on to it, I was not going to lose this ring.

I laid down on the grass, the wind blowing across my face. Nico was laid down next to me, his hand tangled with mine. I turned my head to him and looked into his deep dark eyes, they were more mysterious then the dark side of the moon.

His eyes made me melt. They made my knees super weak, I loved that but hated it at the same time. I've never acted that much of a girl until I started hanging out with Nico, he just has that effect on me. I've always been more on the guy side until I met Nico.

Nico's hands removed the hair from my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, the lips that I was quiting the hunters for. Nico was totally worth quiting the hunt, even if my father found out there would not be one moment that I regreted. I haven't regreted one second with Nico and I never will.

His lips pulled away from mine, I could feel little electric shocks and sparks between us. I guess being a daughter of Zeus I have that effect on people. Nico smiled down at me and a light blush grew across my face.

I don't know how the hunters could live without something like this. How can anyone not fall in love, not crave this feeling? If I never met Nico I might not know what love really feels like, what it feels like to have someone by my side, someone to love me and care about me. What Nico has is hard to find.

I don't understand how they don't feel what I do. Don't they want their hearts to stop when that special someone looks at them? Don't they want someone to make them feel like they belong, to make them feel like they are worth more then what they think?

Sometimes I wonder if they ever regret the promise they made, I know that I do. I regret making that promise, it's the biggest mistake that I've ever made. But then again, maybe that happened for a reason. If I had never made that oath I would be way older, I might not even know Nico, if I never made that promise Nico and I would have never been together, I would never have the best thing that's ever been mine. Everything happens for a reason.

I walked over to Nico and sat on his lap, my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head, like he always did now a days, then made his way down to my neck, like he always did. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Love is a crazy thing, once you fall you never get enough.

I've never been in love before, the feelings for me are still new. I never knew what loving someone was really like until I met Nico, other then that no one else has ever given me that effect. Nico just has this mysterious thing about him, it makes me love him even more.

Nico's POV:

I kissed Thalia's neck and felt her warm breath against my skin. It sent chills up and down my spin. It made my senses come alive.

I grabbed her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. After a minute or so we both pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

She looked up at me with her beautiful electric blue eyes. I felt like her eyes were looking straight into my heart. I could feel a light pink blush glowing on my face. Damn that girl knows how to play me so freaking well.

For the past days she's all I think about. I love how she's not afraid to have fun and how she cares more about her friends and not her looks. She's never stuck up, impulsive maybe, but not stuck up. She makes me and my life a million times crazier then it was before I even knew her. She turned my whole entire world and my whole entire life upside down.

I still wonder what my life would be like if I never knew her. Sometimes I imagine myself alone in the Hades cabin, my ear phones on full volume. I would be all alone, no one to look forward to seeing in the morning or when I'm haveing a really bad day, that's what my life would be like if I never knew Thalia.

She tangled her hands in my hair, like she always did. I love it when she does that.

Artemis' POV:

I was furious! I was packing my bags as quickly as possible, I had to go to Camp Half-Blood and get my hunters out of there. I couldn't let one of them fall in love, it's the worst thing that can ever happen to you, and then when they leave they're gone, they're not coming back for you.

I threw my clothes into my bag. I heard someone walk into my room. I turned my head and saw Aphrodite standing in my doorway, waving at me with her fingers. I gave her a nasty glare and turned away from her. I couldn't look at her right now, I was more concerned with my hunters.

"Aremis, you can't stop her from falling in love, they were meant to be together," said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, love isn't for everyone, and it's not for my hunters either. She's just going to get hurt by him."

Aphrodite sat on my sofa and patted the seat next to her. I sat down next to her, maybe she woud have something useful to say for once.

"Artemis, I know that your hunters mean the world to you, but sometimes you have to let them go so they can be happy. Love is a beautiful thing, it's something that's really hard to find. Once you find that special person you want to be with them for the rest of your life, you can't take that away from one of your hunters."

"I know," I said. "But that certain hunter made an oath, they can't just brake an oath like that."

"That doesn't matter," said Aphrodite. "Love is something that you can't take away from someone, it isn't fair. Haven't you ever been in love?"

Her words hit me like a truck. I was in love so long ago, he broke my heart and left me for some other women. That's when I formed the hunters, they stood by my side and never left me. They were loyal to me, unlike men who use you and then leave for some other blond haired women.

Tears fell from my eyes, I looked down at my feet, afraid to look up at Aphrodite. I felt her hug me, trying to make me feel better. Aphrodite and I were never this close but things can change. Maybe she was right, maybe love was the right thing to chose.

"I'm sorry for asking," said Aphrodite. "I can tell that you've been hurt in the past, that's why you don't want your hunters to fall in love, but in reality not every single man that they meet will hurt them. Some men are loyal and sweet."

"But not all of them," I said. "It feels so good when you start out but then they lose interest in you, they start to forget about you. Then after the first couple of weeks they leave to find some other girl. They just leave. They never come back for you, they don't even look back! Falling in love was the biggest mistake that I've ever made."

"Then you were lucky," said Aphrodite. "You loved him, just look at me. I'm the goddest of love and beauty and I've been in love millions of times, I've only found one other person that I've ever fallen for. Even when I have that one special person I still want other men, you're lucky, you only crave one at a time. Lust is a very ugly emotion, it's one of the seven deadly sins."

"I know, I just don't want anyone to get hurt like I got hurt. Men can brake you heart with a snap of a finger," I said.

"But he won't," said Aphrodite. "I can feel it. He really loves her, he would never even think about hurting her, ever. It looks like he really cares about her, trust me I should know, I am the goddest of love and beauty."

I looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back down at me. Maybe Aphrodite wasn't that bad, she was really cool under all her make up. Like they say, don't judge a book by its cover. Maybe Aphrodite was more then some beautiful women. More then what comes to view.

With that Aphrodite walked out of my room with a smile across her face. Today Aphrodite taught me something really important, love is a beautiful thing, you shouldn't keep someone away from it, you should encourage it. Just because you're not in love doesn't mean that other people can't be in love.

I smiled as I zapped myself to Camp Half-Blood for my hunters, that's one of the ups of being a goddess.

Thalia's POV:

Nico and I were still in the forest, hand-in-hand as we laid down on the soft grass. I was totally relaxed, not a care on my mind. I felt Nico play with the skull ring on my finger. It was so sweet that he gave me his favorite ring, it really meant a lot to me. No guy has ever given me something that awesome before.

I played with his hair, making little curls here and there. He wrapped one arm around my hips and the other was still playing with my hand, messing around with the skull ring, pulling it off and on from time to time.

The setting felt so perfect to me. The sun was hidden behind the tall trees, the wind was blowing across my face and Nico and I were all alone where no one could find us, not even the hunters. Everything felt in place, like it was meant to be this way just for us. I was totally loving it.

"Dear gods, it's happening," I said.

Nico turned to me. "What's happening Thals?"

"The Aphrodite effect," I said. "I'm starting to think like some love crazy Aphrodite girl, this is almost as bad as the Seaweed Brain effect!"

He laughed at my joke and I laughed along with him. A really long time ago, before Percy and Annabeth started dating, Annabeth and I made up the Seaweed Brain effect in honor of Percy. It's when you start acting like a total Seaweed Brain, there is no cure to this terrible effect. If you ever get the Seaweed Brain effect I am so freaking sorry for you.

Nico and I stood up together. He threw his arms around my hips as I tangled my fingers into his hair. His lips were so cold against mine but I didn't mind. We could have stayed like that forever, until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned my head and saw...

End of another chapter! Ha ha I'm so evil I made that into a cliffy! Sorry, I would have post this chapter yesterday but I had a nasty case of writer's block, but then I had the idea for an Artemis POV and then I got to typing again. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, your reviews mean the whole world to me! I'm so happy to have so many loyal reviewers, one specific person comes to mind, reviewer you know who you are. Thank you all for reading! Bye bye!


	5. Crazy Stupid Love

Thalia's POV:

I turned my head and saw... I saw Artemis and the hunters standing right there behind us. My face turned pale. Someone please kill me now. I started sweating like crazy. They are totally going to kick my sorry ass out of the hunt then kill me! I haven't been this nervous since... I've never been this nervous before!

"Oh. Holy. shit."

Really? Those were the only words that came out of my mouth. I was afraid to say anything else, I couldn't deal with this right now. Everything was perfect, so freaking perfect until Artemis and the hunters came and ruined the mood. I hate it when people always end up ruining the mood. Stupid people always ruining the freaking mood.

Artemis stepped up from the crowd and looked at me. I was terrified right now, it looks like leaving the hunters wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Something surprised me, Artemis didn't look mad, she looked like she already knew about this. She gave me a weak smile, not even looking me in the eye. Artemis didn't even glare at Nico once. That was something that surprised me even more.

"Thalia Grace," she spoke. "What is this?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I just stood there, my mouth open and looking like a total idiot. After a few minutes or so I finally gathered the courage to speak, even though I was terrified and scared out of my freaking mind. I opened my mouth and spoke.

"I've fallen in love my lady," I said. "I'm sorry, I am quiting the hunt, I've broken my oath."

My voice was soft and weak, unlike my loud everyday normal voice. I've learned to talk with some manners ever since I've joined the hunt, saying stuff like "my lady" and something like "thy" wasn't in my normal everyday Thalia vocabulary.

"I see, you've fallen in love with this boy here." Artemis walked over to a rose bush and cut off an un-bloomed rose with a pocket knifet that she always carried around with her. She walked back over to us and held the un-bloomed rose in the palm of her hand. It still needed time to bloom, it wasn't a real rose yet.

"You see this," said Artemis, her voice sweet and soft. I've never heard her talk like that before, she always sounded so leader-like and confident. "This is like your love, un-bloomed. Love takes time for it to fully bloom, I am willing to give you that time Thalia Grace."

Artemis was totally shocking me right now. She was letting me leave the hunt? For a guy? This wasn't like her, I thought she hated the idea of her hunters falling in love with a man. I thought she would have turned me into a small rabbit by now.

I looked up at her, still shocked. "My lady, you are allowing me to brake my oath and leave? What has come over you?"

She walked over to Nico and looked at him with piercing eyes. "Someone taught me a very important lesson, you can't take love away from someone else, you can try but it'll always be there somewhere. Love is a beautiful and wonderful thing, you should encourage it, not try to bring it down."

Artemis walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "I'm letting you go Thalia Grace, enjoy your life with your boy. I wish nothing but the best for the both of you. Nico di Angelo, take good care of my former hunter, she's a good one."

Nico wrapped his arm around me, causing some snickers in the back. Artemis turned around and gave them all nasty glares, causing all of the snickers to stop and the hunters to go silent. For once they didn't snicker when Nico and I were together.

"Good-bye Thalia Grace. You will always be welcomed by the hunters of Artemis and I."

There was a large bolt of lighting, then I fell to the ground. Huh, did not think about how bad it would hurt when I became a mortal again. Nico helped me up, carrying me to my cabin. I looked at Artemis once more and she smiled at me. With that her and the hunters were gone, back in the wild hunting down wild animals and talking about how badly a man had hurt them in the past, which they should totally get over by the way.

Nico carried me all the way to the Zeus cabin. He opened the door and set me down on my bed, Chiron had put a bed in here because you never know when a new child of Zeus will come. I laid down on my right side, I saw all of my bags on the left hand side of my room, Artemis most likely zapped them into the Zeus cabin for me.

Nico grabbed my hand and kissed it, which was a really cheesy guy move. Even though it was totally cheesy I couldn't help but blush just a little bit. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I had just given up people who took me in for several years, made me feel like I belonged, and gave up an awesome home. I gave all of that up for crazy stupid love.

I smiled at the thought, Artemis was right, love is a beautiful thing, you shouldn't try to bring it down. Even though I just lost the hunters I've never been more happier then I am right now. Sometimes you have to lose old things to gain new things.

Nico and I just looked at each other, not saying a single word to each other. All we did was smile, smile, smile and then some more smiling, which I was just fine with by the way. All I wanted to do was smile right now, and I was able to smile without feeling guilty or doing it in secret. I've always loved how this guy had me smiling all the time. I'm always smiling around Nico, it's just a natural thing for me. Who knows, Nico might be the one.

But don't worry, just because Nico and I are allowed to date now doesn't mean that I'm going to act like some total Aphrodite girl who can't get enough of her guy. Trust me, that will never be me and I'm proud about that. I will never become one of those girls, I promise that now. Sure, I might change just a little bit but not to an Aphrodite girl level of change.

Nico's POV:

I was so freaking happy right now, Thalia Grace was now my offical girlfriend and no one was going to change that or take her away from me. I loved her, she was my first love and she was also my first kiss. I never knew that she would end up being my girlfriend someday. No one knew, well maybe Aphrodite but no one could have known that this would ever happen.

I looked down at her, she was starting to look like herself before she became a hunter. The same old Thalia Grace that everyone knows and loves. She's the most amazing person that I've ever met, my life would be totally lame without her around, don't you dare tell her that I said that or I will send you to Hades.

After about an hour or so Thalia was strong enough to walk on her own. I can't wait to see their faces when they see a son of Hades holding the hand of a former huntress of Artemis who is also a daughter of Zeus. It's going to be so freaking awesome.

Thalia and I stepped out of the Zeus cabin hand-in-hand, causing everyone we walked by to take some major double takes. Wait until Annabeth and Percy see us, they're going to freak out. They don't know about us yet, we wanted it to be a secret until Thalia quit the hunt.

We keep walking, smiles on our faces. Some Aphrodite girls looked shocked, the nice ones smiled and nodded, like if they knew that it was going to happen between us. As Thalia and I walked I couldn't stop smiling, I haven't smiled this much since I was a little kid.

The reason I was smiling so much was because today seamed so freaking perfect. I've got the girl of my dreams and I couldn't be more happy then I was right now. Love is a crazy thing, you have to be kind and gentle, try not to push to hard. Love is also really crazy, things can change with a blink of an eye. Dear gods I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite. I never thought I would see the day.

Aphrodite's POV:

I smiled down at Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. They were the cuttest thing in the whole world! I'm really happy Artemis let her quit the hunt, maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. She's really cool once you get to know her. Who knows, maybe we'll start hanging out more often, we might even become really good friends later in time. Anything is possible.

I walked back to my mirror and fixed my long and beautiful hair, it didn't need to be fix but I needed to do something to pass all of my free time. I looked into the mirror and put on my magical red lipstick that never stains or messed up in any way. I rubbed my lips together until I looked perfect, which I always did by the way!

They are the cuttest thing at Camp Half-Blood! They will be the talk of the camp! I'm so happy that they are finally an item! It's about freaking time, I've been waiting for a couple like this at Camp Half-Blood for years and years! It's about time I finally get my totally adorable punk couple! Punk couples are always the best couples!

Hmmmm... Maybe to cute and adorable. Maybe I should mess with them a little, for some Aphrodite fun...

It would make their love story way cutter! Or should I just leave them alone? But messing with them would be totally fun... But not messing with them wouldn't be as fun as messing around with the two of them...

Hmmmm... Maybe I should sleep on it. Eh, I'll have my answer in the morning! What? Gods need to find a way to entertain themselves too!

End of another chapter! What did you guys think about Aphrodite's POV? What do you guys think she's going to chose? Also, sorry it took so long to update again, I keep getting a really bad case or writer's block from time to time but I still make chapters! And I'm so so so so sorry that this chapter was so freaking short! I promise to have another chapter update later tonight or tomorrow, I promise! Please keep reviewing, I never thought I would get this many reviews! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading! Bye!


	6. Aphrodite's Little Plan

Thalia's POV:

Nico and I were walking hand-in-hand to the beach, where Annabeth and Percy always hung out. Everyone we passed took double takes, it was totally awesome. It was so freaking funny when we walked by Micheal Yew, he looked like he was going to pass out! When he saw us walk by him his eyes bugged out and his jaw fell all the way to the freaking floor, words can not tell you how funny it was!

We walked all the way to the beach and saw Annabeth and Percy next to the water, laughing about something.

"Let's surprise them," said Nico.

I nodded at him, letting go of his hand. The two of us walked over to Percy and Annabeth, who haden't noticed us yet.

"Hey Thals," said Annabeth, giving me a warm smile. That warm smile soon turned into a really confused smile. "Thals, what are you doing here? I thought that the hunters of Artemis had already left today."

"Well you see Annabeth, things can change." With that I gave Nico a quick kiss on the lips and looked at Annabeth and Percy. They looked so freaking surprised, I've never seen Annabeth look like that, I've seen Percy like that a million times but not Annabeth.

"Are you two an item?" I grabbed Nico's hand and smiled at Annabeth.

"Does that answer your question Annabeth?"

"When in the world did that happen, I thought that you were a hunter," said Percy.

"I was a hunter," I said.

Nico and I told them the whole entire story. My face turned several shades of red during the story. I felt like killing myself when I mentioned the crying part, crying wasn't like me. I hardly ever cry, I always try to look like the brave daughter of Zeus, that's how people always looked at me. That's how you earn some respect around this camp, you need a really good first impression.

Aphrodite's POV:

My eyes fluttered open like Nicki Minaj as I got up and walked to my magical pink mirror. I grabbed my pink perfume and sprayed some all over me, when I apply this perfume it's like I've taken three showers in the matter of seconds! I always look amazing with my amazing fashion products!

I smiled into my magical pink mirror and brushed my beautiful and perfect hair! Hey, I am not full of myself! When you're the goddess of love and beauty you have to look best at all times! You need to always make a good first impression during the first meeting!

Now time for the real reason I woke up this morning, should I mess with Thalico or just leave them alone?

I was about to answer my own question until suddenly, I heard someone open my door. I turned my head and saw Artemis walking into my room.

"Artemis, what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be out with your hunters," I said.

She sat down next to me and smiled. "I'm suppose to be with them but I left Mary and Angie in charge while I'm here on Olympus."

"Oh, that's cool. What exactly did you come here for?"

"I want to know that Thalia's going to be okay. I can't trust men, I need to know that Nico di Angelo won't hurt her. I can't sleep, I can't get it out of my mind."

A creepy smile started forming on my face. I know a perfect way to mess with Thalico and have Artemis make sure that Nico doesn't brake Thalia's heart!

"I have a plan," I said.

"What is it?"

"You have to swear not to tell anyone about this plan or else we're screwed," I said.

Artemis nodded at me. "I promise not to tell anyone about the plan. I sware on the River Styx." After Artemis swore on the River Styx there was a loud crack of lighting in the sky, that always happens when someone swares on the River Styx, even for us gods and goddess.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to put a magic spell on you that will make you look like a normal everyday half-blood. You're going to look like a girl that Nico would totally fall for! The plan is so perfect!"

Artemis raised her eyebrows at me. "How in the world is that going to stop Nico from braking Thalia's heart?"

I thought for a quick second then thought of the most perfect answer ever! "Easy! If Nico tries to make a move on you it'll prove that he's a lying cheating jerk! If he doesn't make a move it'll prove that he really loves Thalia and that he would never think about hurting her!"

Artemis nodded from time to time, trying to take the plan in. She looked like she was working all the details out in her mind. After a few minutes she finally looked back up at me.

"Okay, fine. I'll go with the plan," said Artemis. "But on one condition. If things get out of hand we have to stop the whole entire thing."

"Deal, I sware on the River Styx." There was another crack of lighting in the sky as Artemis and I shook each other's hands. Looks like I do get to mess with Thalico!

"Come on," I said. "I need to transform you into Nico's dream girl!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at me and groaned. "Fine. I'm only doing this once Aphrodite, so don't get any funny ideas!"

"Oh calm down Miss Hissy Fit!"

I grabbed Artemis' arm and led her to my counter. I grabbed the black eye shadow and applied the eye shadow to her eyes. I also applied purple lipstick, which was the lipstick that Thalia wore.

I grabbed my magical pink perfume and put it into my pocket. I did Artemis' hair very similar to Thalia's hair, shoulder-lengh black hair that was perfectly straight. She could have been Thalia's twin sister, but Artemis has dark green eyes while Thalia has dark electric blue eyes.

"Here," I said, handing Artemis the perfume bottle.

"What's this for," asked Artemis, holding the perfume bottle, looking like she was going to throw up all over herself.

"Another easy question," I said, fixing Artemis' hair. "You must apply this perfume every morning at eight o'clock exactly or else you will look like yourself for the rest of the day," I said, still fixing her hair.

"What happens if I don't spray this crap on me in the morning?"

"Easy," I said. "If you don't put that perfume on at exactly eight o'clock it'll never work again, you'll have to come back to me so I can make you another bottle. Simple as that," I said.

"This better work Aphrodite," said Artemis, messing up her hair as I fixed it over and over again. "I hate this so much, I rather go to Hades, but if this means protecting Thalia then I guess it's okay," said Artemis.

"Don't worry you'll learn to love the new you! You'll only be at Camp Half-Blood until we prove Nico's love for Thalia!"

"Why don't you do it if you love the idea so much?"

"Hey it was your freaking idea," I said, hiding my little evil smirk. "I'm almost done anyways, just adding the finishing touches to your new look."

I ran over to my fashion closet and grabbed dark black short shorts, a black shirt that said 'PEACE', with 'Nothing is impossible for you', and warn out black converse. Nico was going to love this!

I ran to Artemis and handed her the clothes. "Go try this on. While you're in there I'll make more outfits!"

Artemis nodded and walked to my bathroom. I did several weeks of outfits while she was in there. She came back out five minutes later looking almost exactly like Thalia! I didn't know I could transform someone that much! I'm so amazing! Maybe I should do Athena next!

"You look amazing Artemis!"

"Shut up," she said. "If my hunters were to see me they would murder me!"

"Don't worry," I said. "Just tell them you're having a super long meeting or something."

"I already did," siad Artemis. "I had a feeling you were going to do something. I never thought it would be this bad!"

"Hey! I worked really hard to make that outfit! Don't flame it! Oh! One more thing!"

I ran over to my pink counter, Artemis following me, and I handed her pink numbers and a bottle of mouth wash.

"What are these pink numbers for? And what's up with the mouth wash?"

"Give me the perfume bottle," I said. Artemis grabbed the perfume bottle from her pocket and gave it to me. "I forgot to mention one more thing. Tomorrow you need to put the pink number two on the perfume bottle then spray yourself. Then after that you'll be wearing the number to outfit that I picked out for you. And the mouth wash is to masquerade your voice. You'll sound totally amazing!"

"Okay," said Artemis. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay. I'm going to use the mist so everyone thinks that you're a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"No! Hell no! No one is going to think that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! It's not possible!"

"Fine," I said. "I'll make you a daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. You'll look super pretty but super dangerous too! It's the perfect combo! You'll be staying in the Aphrodite cabin for your whole entire stay"

"Fine, I'll do it. Just take me to Camp Half-Blood already," said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

"See you soon!"

That's all I said before zapping Artemis to archery, where Thalia and Nico should be any second! This will be the best game ever! I finally get to mess with Thalico!

End of another chapter! I'm so freaking sorry I haven't updated in like ten days, I've been busy with the holidays and stuff! I promise to update more often! Also, what did you guys think about the little twist? I know, you guys have never seen anything like that before! Also, thanks for forty reviews! keep reviewing, I love you guys so freaking much! No homo!


	7. Be My Bad Boy

Nico's POV:

Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and I were sitting under a tall tree at the archery ring until my head sprug up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever freaking scene. She was a daughter of Aphrodite and Ares, the Aphrodite part made her beautiful while the Ares part made her tough and fierce. Her name's Kristin Anderson, she looked a lot like Thalia, but there were some small differences. Thalia was way more beautiful then her, okay maybe they were equal...

Snap out of it Nico! You have the most beautiful girlfriend ever, you should not be looking at other girls! Oh dear Hades, I'm talking to myself again! Aggghhh I freaking hate it when that happens! It makes me feel like I'm mental or something!

I followed Kristin with my eyes as she walked over to me. I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Butterflies were flying around in my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't even be saying that to myself! I must be mental, I've never done this before! It's so new to me!

"Hi," said Kristin. "Do you guys mind if hang out with you guys today? I can not stand it in that stupid Aphrodite cabin!"

Thalia gave Kristin a warm smile and patted the ground next to her, motioning her to sit down. "Please sit down, the Aphrodite cabin is hell!"

Kristin sat down next to Thalia. My palms were getting more and more sweaty by the second. I needed to be strong, there was no freaking way I was going to fall for a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm in love with Thalia not Kristin. Thalia loves me, Kristin doesn't even know that I'm breathing.

The five of us got up when the archery class started. I nearly hit Percy with a freaking arrow because my eyes keep wandering from Kristin to Thalia and then Thalia to Kristin. I needed to be really strong, Thalia quit the hunters of Artemis because of me, I couldn't brake her heart by falling for a daughter Aphrodite. It would totally destroy her, Thalia gave up everything for me, there was no way that I would just set her aside like a total jerk.

"What's up Nico?" I turned my head and saw Thalia standing next to me. "You look weird," said Thalia.

"It's nothing Thals," I said, trying not to wander my eyes to Kristin and all her beauty and her beautiful lips and... Nico! Stop. It. Now!

"Nothing Nico? You almost hit Percy with an arrow!"

"Yeah," screamed Percy. "You could have killed me!"

"Sorry," I screamed to Percy, catching a small look at Kristin. Gods she's so freaking beautiful!

"Nico I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything," said Thalia. "You know that you can trust me."

"Cereal," I said.

On the outside I was smiling, on the inside you might ask, slapping myself across the freaking face! Cereal? Who in the freaking world answers cereal?

"Cereal? What is that suppose to mean?" Thalia looked really confused. I had to think of something really fast.

"Yeah cereal," I said. "I ate like a million bowls of cereal and I feel really sick now."

"Oh," said Thalia. "That's ummm... That's cool Nico."

Thalia turned away from me and the both of us got back to the archery class. I felt super guilty lying to Thalia but I couldn't tell her the truth, she would be so freaking pissed with me. I could not stop looking at Kristin, she looked like pure beauty! I know, I'm being so freaking weak but I just can't help it! She lookes so fine and beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of her!

I know that this is totally wrong. I have my eyes on another girl while my girlfriend is standing right there! It feels so wrong! I can't help myself, that girl is just to damn fine and beautiful! Be strong Nico, think about Thalia.

My mind flew to the time when we first kissed. I pictured the two of us hand-in-hand walking around Camp Half-Blood, making everyone take double takes as we walked by. Thalia and I have almost everything in common, that's why I fell in love with her in the first place. No one understands me like she understands me. She's the most amazing person that I've ever met and no one can ever change that fact. She loves me for who I am and I love her for who she is.

But still, Kristin is really cool and super beautiful. No! I love Thalia, I need to be strong. All I need to do is push Kristin out of my head. If I just don't think about her then I won't look at her and if I don't look at her then I can't fall for her. She'll never be as good as Thalia. Thalia's always by my side, during the good times and the bad times. She means way to much to me, Kristin is nothing compared to my Thalia.

I looked forward and launched my arrow forward, almost hitting the red dot in the middle. I did that for five minutes, listening to Micheal Yew half the time, ignoring him and shutting his voice out the other half of the time. His voice annoys the crap out of me, I feel like punching the loser in the face when he looks over at my girl. If that loser wants to keep breathing he better keep his eyes off of my Thalia Grace.

After archery Thalia and I had seperate classes. I kissed her good-bye for now and walked to my next camp activity. My next activity was sword fighting. The sword arena was only like two minutes away so I had plenty of time to think about Thalia and Kristin. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kristin walking towards me. How the hell did I forget that we had sword fighting class together?

Out of all the things I forget I forget that! Agggghhhh what the hell is wrong with me these days?

I was sitting down on the ground and then Kristin sat down next to me. My heart was beating way to fast for a normal person. I could feel a light blush spread across my face. More butterflies were flying in my stomach. My palms were starting to sweat more and more. Dear gods help me!

"Hi Nico, I've been meaning to talk to you," said Kristin, sitting wayyyy to close to me.

To be honest, I loved that she was so close to me. I felt so guilty but I couldn't help myself. I'm really weak. Just fight it Nico! Fight it!

Artemis' POV:

Zeus, please please kill me now! I should have never gone along with something like this! I haven't been this close to a boy in two thousand years! I haven't talked like a total flirt in two thousand years as well! I feel so gross and dirty! Stupid Aphrodite, using her charmspeaking on me! I should have known it would end like this, when it comes to Aphrodite things always end like this!

"Oh... Um hi Kristin," said Nico.

I could see the light blush on his face, his voice cracked several times when he talked to me. Well, he didn't try to make a move on me, that's a good thing. Let's just pray to Zeus and Aphrodite that this boy really does love Thalia, if he makes a move on me I will slaughter him and personaly send him to Hades!

"We should hang out sometime," I said. I laid my head against his chest and smiled up at him, looking as sweet and innocent as possible. On the outside I looked like a super hot Aphrodite girl, on the inside I felt like pulling out all of my hair.

"Ummmm... Maybe, but I have a really awesome and beautiful girlfriend already. But we could be friends," said Nico.

"Or more then friends," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. Kill. Me. Now.

"I don't think my girlfriend would be cool with that. I really love her, I can't just hurt her like that," said Nico, trying hard not to blush.

"Come on Nico," I said. "Be my bad boy."

He didn't answer me. I had to do something so crazy it would even surprise Aphrodite. I lifted my face to his, leaning into him, getting closer and closer to his lips...

End of another chapter! Sorry it was so freaking short, I felt like I neede to stop it there. Haha I'm so freaking evil! Also, what do you guys think will happed in the next chapter? Don't you guys just love it when I stop the chapter during the best parts! Of course you do! I wasn't going to update today but all the reviews I was getting for all of my chapters made me do it! You guys totally inspire me and I love all of you guys for that! Remember to review, more chapters to come, see you guys later!


	8. Is It Love Or Lust?

Nico's POV:

I froze. I totally froze. Kristin, one of the hottest girls at camp, was about to kiss me! She was leaning into me, getting closer and closer to my lips. I didn't stop her, but I didn't give into her either. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss her or not, I had some really mixed feelings for her.

She was about to kiss me until Percy, who taught the class (yeah a Seaweed Brain like him should teach a class with sharp objects, smart choice Chiron), told everyone to get into formation. I sprung up as quick as I could and ran to my position. Percy saved me right now, let's see if I could save myself next time Kristin tries to make a move on me. She knows I'm going out with Thalia, why would someone like her hit on someone like me?

Whatever, I didn't need to know, I'm just happy that it's all over. The rest of sword fighting class flew by me. I couldn't stop thinking about Thalia and Kristin, I have feelings for both of them but which one do I like best? They're both amazing people but in the end I can only have one of them. Thalia understands me, she's the most amazing person that I've ever met, she loves having adventures and isn't afraid of anyone and has natural beauty, she's mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

But Kristin just has this way about her, she's really mysterious, not Thalia mysterious but mysterious. She's also really beautiful. In the end they're both great, but which one would I be the best with? Thalia gave up the hunters of Artemis for me, I know that she really does love me. Kristin, is it lust or love?

I was walking away from my sword class to Thalia's cabin, we had free time right now and I always go there now a days.

I heard foot steps behind me, I turned around and saw Percy giving me "the look." I named it "the look" because it's the look he gets when he knows that something's up. He couldn't know about what just happened with Kristin, could he? He couldn't know, he's totally unaware or everything and anything around him.

"Nico," said Percy. "I know what you did. Why didn't you stop her?"

Well, so much for Percy not knowing about it. I looked up at him, his sea green eyes staring down at me. I felt so freaking shamed at myself.

"I don't know," I responded. "She just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I totally froze, I had no freaking idea what to do."

Percy gave me a really nasty glare. "It better not happen again di Angelo. Next time I see any crap like that I'll kick your ass for smasing Thalia's heart. You're lucky I'm not telling her this time, I care a lot about her, I don't want to see one of my best friends get hurt like that. Make sure that it nevers happen again, got it?"

"Got it," I replied.

Percy gave me another nasty glare and walked away, leaving me standing there like a total idiot. I walked away from the sword fighting arena to Thalia's cabin, trying to act as normal as possible. Hopfully I'll act like my normal self, not the mess I become when I get super nervous or when I did something totally wrong, in this case both. My voice becomes super high, I can hardly breath and my palms become super sweaty. I always hated that about myself.

Percy's POV:

I couldn't believe what I just saw, one of my best friends almost kissing another girl when he's dating one of my other best friends! Nico would never go that freaking low! Okay, maybe he does go really low, but never that low! He wouldn't hurt Thalia by kissing Kristin, would he?

No, he wouldn't. Nico's done a lot of messed up things in his life, set Mr. D's hair on fire by "accident", spiking Drew's punch so she could beat Amber in a fight, causing Nico to win a hundread dollar bet against Travis, flooding the Ares cabin with mustard etc., but hurting Thalia was not one of the things on his "to do" list or else he'll be my first on my "kicking ass" list, he knows that I would.

I knocked on the Athena cabin door. I waited there for a few seconds, thinking about what happened earlier today. Should I tell Annabeth or keep it to myself? I've always told Annabeth everything since we started dating, we've never keep secrets from each other, ever.

A few seconds later Annabeth opened the door, motioning me to come in. I grabbed her hand and walked in with her. I got a lot of nasty glares from almost everyone in the cabin, hearing just as many snickers as well. Naturally, I've learned to ignore it. When you're a son of Poseidon dating a daughter of Athena you need to get use to getting weird looks from the whole Athena cabin.

Annabeth and I sat down on her bunk, looking into each other's eyes. I have to tell her, I couldn't keep such big of a secret all to myself without feeling guilty.

"Annabeth," I said, holding her hands in mine.

"What?" she asked, looking at me with her beautiful stormy gray eyes, pure beauty.

"I have something really bad to tell you," I said, trying to keep my voice low.

Children of Athena are so freaking nosy, almost as nosy as children of Aphrodite. I can't risk something this big leaking out to the whole entire camp, who knows how Thalia would feel if she found out by some stupid camper and not Nico? She would be freaking heart broken!

"Oh no!" screamed Annabeth. By that point the whole cabin was staring at us, great, just mother freaking great. "You're breaking up with me! I should have known, you were acting really weird when you walked in! How could you!"

"I'm not breaking up with you," I said.

By now small tears had formed in her eyes, I wiped them all away with my thumb, causing more glares and snickers. "You, you're not?"

"Yes, I'm so not breaking up with you."

A small smile formed on her face. "Come with me," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside the Athena cabin. I looked around, making sure that no one had followed us. Like I said, no one else can know about this but Nico, Annabeth and I.

"Today right before sword fighting I saw Nico almost kissing Kristin, daughter of Aphrodite," I said.

Her eyes lit up. I've never seen her this surprised before.

"No way," she said.

"Yes way," I said.

"Not possible," she said.

"Yes possible," I said.

"Did not happen," she said.

"Did happen," I said.

"So didn't," she said.

"So did," I said.

"Okay, can we stop that?" asked Annabeth. I nodded and waited for her to keep talking. "No way Nico would ever do that, he's not that stupid."

"He is that stupid," I said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Okay what did I say about that?" said Annabeth, yelling and screaming at the same time.

"Sorry," I said, afraid to look her in the eye.

"Why in Hades would Nico do that? He freaking loves Thalia to death!," she screamed.

"He does," I said. "I saw them, inches away from freaking kissing! HE ALMOST COULD HAVE BROKEN HER HEART!" I screamed.

I didn't mean for it to come out that loud, I was just so upset about it. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Drew and her pack staring at me. That. Was. Not. Freaking. Good.

You see, they started a new thing called Butterfly Crush, some stupid blog about the camp. Chiron allowed us to have phones since Kronos was gone and it was safe. They had Butterfly Crush spies everywhere, it could be your best friend or your worst enemy, either way if you tell anyone anything Butterfly Crush will find out and totally ruin you.

Annabeth and I heard our phones right, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and guess who it was?

Butterflly Crush.

It had a picture of Annabeth and I outside of the Athena cabin talking in secret. It had a little paragraph under it.

Looks like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are having some serious private talk. Hmmm wonder what could be going on with the "it couple" of Camp half-Blood. Is there something fishy going on at Camp Half-Blood? You all know if you have a secret we'll find out one way or another... Keep your friends close and you enimes closer! Make sure to keep all of your secrets to yourself...

-LUV BUTTERFLY CRUSH!

Dear. Freaking. Gods. Kill. Me. Now.

End of another chapter! Sorry it was so freaking short! Also, Butterfly Crush isn't mine. It's by an amazing author who wrote "The Songbird Academy" by SavvyAgent8345. All rights go to that author. It's a Piper/Jason rated T love pairing, you guys should read it! Good fanfics are so hard to find, that one's pretty freaking amazing! All rights go to that author, I thought I should mention that because it was that author's idea and plus I saw this one story that got totally flamed for taking an idea without giving the real author some credit.

On another story, don't worry you guys, just to let you know I'm a Thalico lover, so don't review stuff about Kristin and Nico, please review about the story. Also, you guys thought I was gone? I never left! I'm sticking with this to the end! Please review, see you guys later!


	9. Butterfly Crush Has Struck Again

Artemis' (A.K.A) Kristin's POV:

Honestly, I felt like killing myself right now. I was in the Aphrodite cabin, putting on the pink number three and spraying myself with the perfume Aphrodite had given me. I walked over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put a mouth full of mouth wash in my mouth, which was also given to me by Aphrodite and makes my voice sound like a normal teenage half-blood.

Right now I was wearing dark black ripped skinny jeans, silver chains, a black v-neck t-shirt, a leather jacket and black converse. The black eye shadow was already applied, thanks to Aphrodite's magic spell.

I fixed my hair and walked with the rest of my cabin to breakfast. Today was going to be a really long day.

I hated walking with the Aphrodite cabin. All they do is gossip and fix their lip gloss and eye shadow every five seconds then repeat the same pattern over and over again. They were the most annoying half-bloods I've ever come across, I feel sorry for the rest of the camp, they have to deal with them all. The. Time.

Drew was, without a dought, the most annoying of all the Aphrodite campers. She nearly crashed into the Ares cabin while walking and fixing her lip gloss while also trying to apply more eye shadow, if that was even possible. I think that she had on more eye shadow and lip gloss then clothes!

I rolled my eyes at Drew and keep walking. We finally arrived at breakfast. I grabbed a plate of waffles, bacon and eggs, threw some into the fire for Aphrodite and myself, and walked to the Aphrodite table. I ate my eggs, waffles and bacon, looking around.

I caught a small glance at Nico di Angelo, who was looking at Thalia and I from time to time. I hope he proves himself soon, the sooner I get out of this camp the better. I can't stand the Aphrodite cabin anymore! I'd rather die and go to Hades then listen to Drew go on and on about how great she looks in the color pink and how pefectly she can apply lip gloss!

And then she has that stupid Butterfly Crush thing going on. I can't go take a waz without knowing that I might be followed by some creepy under cover Butterfly Crush spy! Those guys know everything, nothing is safe at this camp anymore! How can the rest of the Aphrodite cabin handle her? I've been here for about three days and I've had to stop myself from punching Drew in the face eight times!

Nico's POV:

I'm freaking out right now! Thalia's noticed that I've been acting weird the past couple of days. She's always asking if I'm okay, and of course I say yes. I really hate lying to her face, it brakes my heart. She's always honest with me, I hate not being able to be honest with her in return. What kind or relationship romance is this? I've never heard about a relationship without honestly work out before! Whatever, I needed to ignore that. I'm with Thalia right now, I can't blank out on her.

Right now we were walking across the beach, hand-in-hand, the two of us smiling like total dorks. I looked over at Thalia, she looked like something was worrying the Hades out of her. I led her over to the corner of the beach and we both sat down, me giving her one of my famous 'I know something's going on so just tell me now before I piss the fuck out of you' look.

When she didn't answer my look I realized she didn't understand what the hell I was doing.

"What's wrong Thals?" I asked, sounding concerned.

She twirled her hair with one finger, giving me a very worried look. "I dunno," she finally said.

"What do you mean 'I dunno?' That's not like you Thals, tell me what's going on. We tell each other everything."

Okay, I know what you're going to say "Omigod Nico you're so messed up! You keep secrets from Thalia!' Yes I know, but this is different. She's my girlfriend, I have to know what's wrong with her! It'll annoy me for the rest of the day if I don't find out what's going on with her!

"It's just I feel like we can't make out without anyone watching, when was the last time we made out anyways?" asked Thalia, sounding really upset. She was right, when was the last time that we had some alone time?

I looked around. Since we were in a corner of the beach it was super private. No one was in my sight.

"We can make out now," I said, pulling her closer to me.

She responded by smashing her lips against mine. She tangled her hands in my hair, my arms around her hips. She bit the bottom of my lip. I moan softley, trying to stand like a man against her. She notices this and laughs softley, causing me to blush a deep shade or red. Damn, this girl has some game.

We pull apart from each other, both of us gasping for air. She raises her head. The tops of our heads touched, both of our faces blushing a light shade of red. I grabbed her chin and pulled her into me, stealing another kiss from her. Her lips started sending little electric shocks through my body, causing me to blush more and more. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

She started twirling my hair with her index finger. She knew that was my hot spot. Whenever she did that it totally made me go crazy.

She pulls away from me once more. Her warm breath send chills down my spine. I reached out my hand to her chin, about to pull her into another amazing kiss, until both of our phones rang. Great, just great. It always rings when I'm in the middle of something important!

"Oh fuck," I said as I read the screen.

The message was from Butterfly Crush. Just amazing. I've hated those guys ever since they took a picture of Percy and Annabeth having on of their little 'private' talks outside of the Athena cabin. Those people are all over the place!

I opened the message and saw a picture of Thalia and I making out. Their was a small paragraph under the picture:

Awww how cute! Everyone knows about Thalico! If you don't here's a little taste! Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, quit the hunters for Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and never looked back! Looks like I've got another 'it couple' to stalk, I mean follow around all day long!

How cute is that, Thalico has to sneak around just to have some alone time! Just wait until Zeus and Hades find out about this, they're gonna luv it! Wat happened to a certain daughter of Aphrodite that starts with the letter K u might ask? Ask Nico, maybee he nos what happened!

Thalia and Nico, if you're reading this remember that we're always watching. Keep your secrets safe...

-Butterfly Crush!

"Butterfly Crush has struck again," said Thalia.

Thalia nearly dropped her phone onto the floor. I. Hate. Butterfly. Crush. So. Freaking. Much.

End of another chapter! Sorry sorry sorry sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with school and stuff! Also, if you read the Butterfly Crush message it's suppose to be spelled like that. I'm just saying because I don't want someone to point out that it's spelled wrong. Also, I promise to review as much as I can! Thanks for 62 reviews! Can I get 70? Please view! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! If you want something to happen in future chapters send it to me in a review! Also, in one chapter should I have Kristin and Nico almost kiss then get caughter by Butterfly Crush, but they don't kiss but Thalia thinks that they did kiss?


	10. Battlefield

Nico's POV:

Thalia looked up from her phone with large sad eyes, small tears swelling in them. She gripped her phone tight, so tight I thought she was going to crack it wide open. Her face started turning a bright color of red, not red from blushing, more like red from some really serious anger.

"What's wrong Thals?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She shoved my hand away, leaving a shocked look on my face.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" she screamed, slamming the phone into my face. "Who's Butterfly Crush talking about when they say 'Wat happned to a certain daughter of Aphrodite that starts with the letter K u might ask? Ask Nico, maybee he nos what happened!', huh Nico? What the hell does than mean?"

Right now Thalia looked so freaking pissed off. I couldn't speak, no words would come out of my mouth.

"Answer me!" screamed Thalia, putting the phone back into her back pocket.

I still remained silent, not saying a single word.

I grabbed her shoulder with my hand once more, but once more she just shoved it away. "Nico, don't touch me," said Thalia, trying to sound strong even though I could see right through her little act. "When you're ready to talk to me come and find me, but for now I don't want to see your face."

With that she stormed away, leaving me in the dust. I felt my heart crack, nearly braking. I felt so awful. I need a away to make this right.

Thalia's POV:

Yeah of course, I felt a little guilty leaving Nico back there but I'll never say that aloud. That's the impulsive part of me talking, but right now I can't think about that. I needed to find some Aphrdoite bitches and find out who the hell is trying to take away MY Nico away from me!

I'm not going to let some little whore take away my boyfriend from right under me, that's not going to happen on my watch. I never, EVER go down without a good and clean fight. No one messes with me without getting something back in return.

I keep walking all the way to the Aphrodite cabin. I walked up the three stairs and and slammed the door wide open, walking inside the cabin. I walked up to Drew, who was sitting down on her bed with Lola and Hannah sitting down next to hair, talking about pink and purple while Drew applied her Extra Super Soft Glitter Pinkey Pinky Pink Lip Gloss. Stupid name I know, but according to Drew it's the best thing in the whole world to her.

"Drew," I said, looking down at her.

She looked up at me, an evil smile on her face. "Omigod, I just knew that you would come to my cabin!" she screamed.

"I want to know who you were talking about in the last Butterfly Crush update. I need to know who's trying to take my boyfriend away from me."

Drew's evil smile started getting bigger and bigger, I thought that her face was going to split in half. "You see Thalia dear, what will I get in return?"

"Anything," I said, regretting it once the words came out of my mouth.

Drew's grin got even bigger, if that was even possible. "Anything? Well, I just want one thing." One thing, that can't be to bad, right? "I want you to be a Butterfly Crush, always get the greatest scoop and keep up with all the juicy drama at this camp." She stuck her hand out to me. "Deal?"

"Deal," I said, shaking her hand.

"Good," she said, putting down her lip gloss for once in her life. "The girl in the Butterfly Crush update was Kristin."

I didn't even say thanks, I just stormed out of the cabin looking for the little bitchy whore who was trying to take away MY di Angelo. I keep walking and walking until I finally saw the little shank on the beach, looking out onto the ocean. This little mother fucker's going down.

I walked up to her and she gave me her famous warm smile.

"Don't give me any of that bull shit," I said, sounding just a little bit harsher than I thought.

"What are you talking about Thalia?" asked Kristin, a flash of hurt spreading across her face.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I know that you're trying to take away my Nico di Angelo."

Artemis' (A.K.A. Kristin's POV:)

I didn't want to fight with Thalia, but if I was suppose to be an Aphrodite girl I had to turn up the bitch-o-meter. I stood up and faced her.

"I can't take what you never had," I said.

"What the fuck are you talking about you little bitchy hoe!" screamed Thalia.

By that time we had drawn a crowd towards us, everyone watching with wide eyes, some of them even had their phones out taking pictures and others were reccording the two of us. This was not going to have a good ending.

"Nico likes me better!" I screamed at her. "I'm everything that he ever wanted in a girl and you're not! Get over it Thalia Grace! You've lost!"

Oh oh. By the looked on her face I could tell that I've pulled a heart string.

Small tears started leaking from her eyes. "Nico's the best thing that I've ever had. He always treats me with respect and made me feel like I belonged at this camp. He never corrects me when I'm wrong. He loved me for who I am and you just can't step in and take that away from me," Thalia said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Whatever," I said. Okay, now I started feeling like a total bitch but I had to stay in character. "Nico and I are way better together, you'll always be second best and you know it. Face it Thalia, Nico's mine and he'll always be mine."

"Piss off," said Thalia, giving me a really nasty glare.

I could hear many ohhhhhhhhhhhh's in the crowd but I couldn't care less.

I was about to walk away until Thalia did something that even shocked me, she spit in my freaking face!

"Take that you fucking bitch," said Thalia, still giving me a really nasty glare.

I wipped the spit off my face, giving her a nasty looking glare. Then I did soemthing that wasn't meant to happen, I pushed her.

"Oh fuck no bitch!" screamed Thalia, pushing me back. Then she did something even more crazy, she punched me in the face!

"That's it mother fucker!" I screamed, throwing a punch at her face.

"You're going down Aphrodite hoe!" yelled Thalia.

We got into a serious cat fight until Chiron pulled the two of us apart, giving both of us glares. The crowd ran away in oppiste directions, leaving the three of us behind. I'm in so much trouble now.

"Big House. Now," said Chiron, leading us towards the Big House.

"It's war now bitch," said Thalia, walking forwards.

What have I done? I never meant for it to go this freaking far! I never wanted to start a war!

Nico's POV:

I was sitting inside the Hades cabin, super depressed about the fight Thalia and I had.

I was about to go out and say sorry to her until my phone buzzed. I grabbed my phone and saw the message was from Butterfly Crush.

"Oh great," I said under my breath.

When I opened my phone I saw a picture of Thalia and Kristin having a serious cat fight. This wasn't going to be good.

Yello every1 it's Butterfly Crush again! Looks like we had a little cat fight at Camp Half-Blood 2day! Nddd over who? Nico di Angelo of course! It looks like he's 1 offff the new 'it boys' at camp! Nico, aren't yeww proud 2 hav 2 girls have a serious fight over yeww? Well u should be! Any guy would b proud 2 hav 2 hawt girls fighting over him! Good job Nico, 1 of the best cat fights that I've ever encountered!

Remember miee peeps, we're always watching! One more thing, we got a new secret spy agent 2 Butterfly Crush! I bet you'll never guess who it is peeps! Omigod the secrets here keep getting better nddd better ndddddd better! Luv ya'll! Remember Nico, keep ur friends close and ur enimes closer...

- LUVVVVVV BuTtErFlY CrUsH 333333 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's a battlefield out there."

End.

Of.

Another.

Chapter! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in like forever! I'm sorry, but I'll try to update more often! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I reached 70! Can I get to 80 for this chapter? Also, I'm really sorry about all the cuss words in this chapter, but hey! It is under the rated T section so please please please don't flame this chapter because of that! I don't want to hear "Omigod that was so not called for!" or any bull shit like that, if you don't like it then don't go to the freaking rated T section, stay in the rated K and K+ sections!

Also please remember to review this chapter, no reviews no more chapters! Another thing, if you have any ideas for a new chapter please tell me in a review. I really need some new ideas, I have no idea! I'd really like to hear your chapter ideas in reviews, so please send me something and I'll try to make it into a new chapter.

And remember, no reviews no new chapters...


	11. Someday

Artemis' (A.K.A) Kristin's POV:

Once Chiron let Thalia and I leave I ran into the forest. Once I was far enough from the camp I turned into my divine godly form and was at Mount Olympus in no time. Being a goddess does have some done-sides, but then we have some really awesome and cool up-sides.

I walked up the steps of Olympus (they looked amazing ever since Annabeth added them), and made my way to Aphrodite's section. I had to speak with her, things went way to out of hand today and I don't like it one single bit. Why the hell did I act like a total crazy bitch? I never act like a total crazy bitch! Okay, only when Apollo starts with the poems at the most random times, that's when I start acting like a total bitch!

I keap walking until I reached Aphrodite's section. It wasn't hard to miss, Annabeth wanted to make it fit in with everything else but Aphrodite started charmspeaking her to make things her way, everything was fluffy with several shades of pink. What is it with Aphrodite and pink? It's like everything pink is drawn to Aphrdoite, it gets really creepy at times.

I knocked on the door. I waited about three seconds before a smiling Aphrodite opened the door wide open.

She looked both ways before pulling me into her room and slamming the door shut. Her large blue eyes went wide. "So! How's it going?"

I walked over to Aphrodite's bed, sat down, and motioned her to sit down next to me.

"That's why I came to talk to you," I said, looking over at her.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I already know the whole thing!" screamed Aphrodite.

I gave her a strange look. "What do you mean by 'I already know the whole thing?'" I asked, sounding more and more confused by the minute, no the second.

"I already know about the fight between you and Thalia! Drew was right, that was one of the best cat fights that I have ever seen in my life, too! One of my top three things to do is to look at the Butterly Crush update every single day! I know what happens every second at that camp, all the secrets and romance! Right now you, Thalia, and Nico are in a totally cute love triangle!"

My mouth nearly fell to Aphrodite's hot pink floor. "You know about this?" I hissed. "Why didn't you warm me!" Suddenly, something clicked, was this why I was acting so weird today? I've never been so... so... so Aphrodite like! "Is that why I was acting like a total bitch today? Was that all of your doing!" I screamed.

Aphrodite started playing with a piece of her long and beautiful hair.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay Miss Priss," said Aphrodite. "I made you act like a total bitchy slut today so you could create a love triangle for Thalia and Nico! It adds a little spice and flavor to their relationship! They were getting way to mussy, even for me! That says a lot!"

"I don't want to do this anymore," I said. "I hate being stuck in the Aphrodite cabin with Drew and I hate messing with Thalia and her boyfriend Nico." For you information I nearly threw up when I said Nico's name.

"You can't quit! Things are just starting to get good and juicy!" Okay, I knew that she was charmspeaking me but I knew that she was going to win this battle. "Please stay at Camp Half-Blood Artemis, do it for Thalia. Wouldn't you just feel awful if you left and Nico broke Thalia's heart by braking up with her?"

"Fine," I said, not sounding like a happy camper at all.

Thalia's POV:

My legs were hanging over the side of my bed until I heard someone open my cabin door. I had my finger ready just in case, you never know when you're going to need a good killer bad ass lighting bolt.

Right when I was going to strike who ever came in I saw who is was. It was Nico. Was I still pissed at him you might ask? Not anymore, I let all of my anger out on Kristin. Hey, you can't blame me, that crazy little sluty bitchy whore had it coming! Try to take MY Nico away see what happnens to you. Just ask Kristin, she has the fighting scars and bruises to prove it, and her ugly face.

"What's up Nico?" I asked, looking over at him.

He laid down next to me on my bed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sory about the fight we had, it was really stupid fighting over something that stupid Butterfly Crush said." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he really was sorry about that stupid fight that we had. Looks like I've got that out of my head.

"I forgive you," I said, standing up.

Nico stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel myself blushing a really dark shade of a mixture of pink and red.

"We never have some alone time," said Nico as he whispered into my ear. I always loved it when he did that to me. "Everything looks perfect to me, no Butterfly Crush in sight. Let's have a little fun."

He started of with a kiss on the lips, that turned into a serious make out moment. He was nibbilng on the bottom of my lip, causing me to blush more and more. He had his arms wrapped around my waist while I had my hands tangled in his hair, our normal position.

Once he was done nibbiling the bottom of my lip he started kissing my neck. I could feel myself blush even more, if that was even possible. When Nico pulled away from my neck I could see something in his eyes. Lust? No, it was deeper than that. Love. I could see love flashing in his eyes.

That made me just a little bit more crazy. It made me want him even more. I started kissing his neck, nibbiling at places that made him moan like crazy. I got a quick look at his face and saw he was blushing even more than I was. I started nibbiling a little bit harder, leaving bright red hickies on his neck. I made a mental note to myself to cover those up with make up before he left my cabin.

Nico grabbed my chin and planted a long kiss full of passion. I could feel both Nico and I blushing like two crazy freaks, but hey, when you have a boyfriend as hot and amazing as him, you don't mind who calls you a mental freak, you just care about him. Unless you're talking about Annabeth and Percy, that's a totally different stroy, and that story was meant for another day. Right now it's just me and Nico, Nico and me.

Once Nico pulled away from the kiss both of us were gasping for air. Nico looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. Damn, I love him so much.

Aphrodite's POV:

I was sitting on my bed alone (Artemis had already left), watching Thalico on my T.V. Hey, it's not creepy that I'm spying on them, I'm the goddess of love and beauty, I can spy on any love birds that I want!

Right now Thalia was sitting in Nico's lap, doing some serious french! Aww I just love love love Thalico, they are so freaking cute!

Young couples are so adorable, just wait until Zeus finds out! He's not going to like the fact that his only mortal daughter is doing some hard core french with a certain son of Hades! Someday he'll find out, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday...

End of another chapter! I'm really sorry for taking so freaking long to update, I've been super busy! My sister had her baby shower yesterday, she's having twins, one's a boy and one's a girl, and I was busy. I had to help her set up the party. Twins mean a lot to me by the way, I'm a twin, too! But my twins a boy (I'm a girl, trust me) and he's a total loser. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys so much! Can I get 90+ this time? Hope that you guys loved the cute Thalico fluff that I threw in there! Thanks and see you guys later!

ONE MORE THING: CALLING ALL THE TEENAGERS!

Okay, I'm sorry to put this in an author's note but I need a teenagers help (girls and boy please!). Okay, so I like this guy at school and he knows that I like him because my friend told him, I told him to tell a certain guy that I like him. Today I got another friend named Joan to ask him out for me in private, but sadly she asked him in front of all his friends.

They all started patting his back and telling him to say yes (my friend, Johnathan, is also his friend, and he told me that the guy that I like talks about me ;) =D). Chris, the guy that I like, just starts smiling and blushing like crazy. I saw him, I was watching from a distance. He keeps blushing and smiling but says nothing. I'm about to walk over there and talk to him but the mother fu*king bell rang! He keeps blushing and walks to class, me doing the same thing.

What does that mean? Does he not like me? Is he just being shy? ALL TEENAGERS PLEASE HELP ME BY ANSWERING! P.M. me send a review whatever! I have to know what it means!


	12. He's My Everything

Artemis' (A.K.A. Kristin's POV:)

As I walked out of the Aphrodite cabin I couldn't help but feel very strange. After yesterdays events with Thalia, that and knowing that Butterfly Crush was totally on my tail, everyone has been giving me dirty looks. Ever since that stupid fight people have been treating me like I'm some total Thalico killer. I honestly don't know if I want to do this anymore. I think that I'm hurting Thalia more than I'm helping her.

That's all I was able to think about as I walked to breakfast. When I got there I did my usual routine, got my breakfast, threw some into the fire for the gods, and sat down at the Aphrodite cabin. I hated sitting there, it always smelled like to much perfume, Drew can't stop bitching about how "perfect" she is, and everybody is to busy reading fashion magazines and putting on make up to notice that breakfast was over ten minutes ago and I can't leave until Drew leads us out.

If I'm not out of her in the next four weeks I'm seriously going to kill myself. I can barley stand Drew now!

Finally Drew walked up out and I caught a quick look at Nico and Thalia walking towards the beach. Both of them looked happy and they were smiling. Hopfully Nico is as loyal as he looks. If he is not we're going to have some serious problems, and by serious problems I mean feeding him to my wolves for braking Thalia's heart.

I hope that my wolves and my hunters are okay. Sure, sometimes I watch over them through and Iris Message but it's not the same. Hopfully all my hunters can hadle themselves and all of my wolves. The sooner Nico proves himself the better, I need to get out of the Hades Hell Hole they call the Aphrodite Cabin! If I don't get out of the Aphrodite soon I'm going to kill myself, even if I am a god!

Thalia's POV:

As Nico and I walked to the beach hand-in-hand I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't heard from Kristin all day, I'm holding hand with the world's best boyfriend, and the Aphrodite cabin hasn't bugged me all day! I guess some days can be a perfect day.

As Nico and I walked he pulled me off to the side. Right now we were standing behind the Hades cabin, Nico looking down at me. I couldn't help but blush. Outside of the Hades cabin had become our new make out area. It was private and no one would ever dare venture past the Hades cabin. Everyone knew it was dangerous with a son of Hades walking around.

Let's just say it's a really long story. Just let me tell you this, when a certain son of Hades sends someone to the Underworld for "invading his area" the word does get around. Never piss off a son of Hades, that's all that I'm saying.

I looked up at Nico as he grabbed my chin, kissing me in the process. His hands made their way down to my waist, pulling our bodies closer and closer together until our bodies were pressed against each other.

The Aphrodite cabin just loves to call us "Thalico." Secretly, I love that, but I'm not going to let the Aphrodite cabin know that. If I did tell them, they would never leave me alone, they would spread the name all across camp, and they would post it all over Butterfly Crush, which isn't something that I need in my life right now.

I could feel Nico nibbling on the bottom of my lip, causing me to moan lightly. A light moan soon turned to a moaning mess, which by Nico's passion, made me think that it really turned him on. He always liked doing that to me, making me a moaning mess while he nibbled the bottom of my lip, smiling here and there from time to time.

I was about to take things to another level until my phone beeped.

"Sorry about that Nico," I said, pulling the phone out of my pocket.

When I saw who it was from I nearly had a heart attack. It was from Drew. I just remembered the deal I had made with her, if she told me who Nico was talking about in the Butterfly Crush update I would be there secret Butterfly Crush spy. The idea of it made me sick, but a promise is a promise. Also, if I don't stay true to my word Drew can do some pretty fucked up things to me and the ones that I care about.

I read what the screen said:

Hey there BFF! I need yeww to do me something, remember our little promise? Butterfly Crush needs some new pics of Thalico, make it happen or else ur secret of bein' a Butterfly Crush secret spy is out! Yeww made a promise u stick 2 it darling! Now get me some totally cute pics of Thalico, then send them 2 miee so I can post them on BC!

Make them super Thalico cute! And if u don't, think of Nico ndd wat he would think if he found out yeww were working for miee!

From: Da Hottest Gurl In Camp Drew!

"Who was it?" asked Nico.

I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. "No one important," I said. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I remember," said Nico.

He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into a deep kiss.

Without him knowing, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started taking some pictures of Nico and I kissing. One was Nico and I just having a small kiss, another one was of Nico leaning on me with his hands on my hips. By the way I took them you couldn't tell that it was me. They all looked like it was taken by a third person, which was a good thing for me.

I quickly sent them to Drew and pulled away from Nico, giving him a warm smile, causing him to turn a light shade of pink. He smiled back at me and everything was perfect, for now. Still, I couldn't help but feel really guilty.

Nico and I never keep secrets from each other, he's always been honest with me. Whatever, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

My thoughts broke free when our phones rang. Nico and I looked up at each other and pulled out our phones. Great, it was Butterfly Crush with the pictures that I had sent them. Someone kill me now.

"How do they always find us!" screamed Nico.

I looked down at my phone's screen. It was all the pictures of me and Nico with a message at the bottom. The message read:

Awwwwww how cute is that! Thalico doesn't get any cutter than that! Any1 no who r new secret Butterfly Crush spy is? Take a guess, u'll be surprised when yeww find out who it is! Well if u do, i always keep mmyy promises, butt will mmyy spy stick true 2 their word? If they don't I'll tell all of yeww who it is! Nico will B pretty surprised 2 find out who mmyy new spy is!

On another note, we have way more Thalico pics comin' ur way! MayB my new spy could even get me some cute Percabeth pics 2! Mmyy new spy will get miee some pics of them, I promise u! And remember mmyy new spy, I'm always watchin' everything at camp so watch ur step...

-BUTTERFLY CRUSH XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 333333333333 ******$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&& :) : ) =D ;) ^-^

I looked up at Nico and saw he was freaking pissed. I wanted to tell him that I was the Butterfly Crush secret spy, but I just couldn't. If I do it'll brake his heart. He'll never speak to me again. I can't let that happen. Nico's my everything and I can't let him go. He's my everything. I know he is.

Before I knew Nico I was just an unhappy hunter of Artemis. If I never met Nico I would have never left the hunt. I would still be an unhappy hunter of Artemis. So many things in my life would be different if I never knew him. He changed my life for the better and I love him for that, I'll always love him for that.

Without him I don't know what I would do. He adds some really fun and crazy stuff into my life.

End of another chapter! I'm sorry it was so short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever! My computer broke and I had to buy a new one! I promise that I'll update way more often now! Sorry if this chapter was so boring I promise the next one will be a million times better.

Also, thanks to everyone who gave me advice the last chapter! You guys were totally right! I talked to him and he said he was just shy because all his friends were there then he asked me out! We've been going out for a week or two and it's really awesome! Thank you guys sooooo much for giving me some awesome advice and helping me out, I couldn't have done it without all of you guys! I'll update soon, until then, bye and see you guys later!


	13. New Chapter

Thalia's POV:

I sat on the sand, snagging some really good pictures of Annabeth and Percy kissing.

I signed as I clicked the camera's button. I feel awful, taking pictures of two of my best friends making out. The only reason I'm doing this is because of Drew.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_THALIA! Get me some pictures of Percy and Annabeth kissing for Butterfly Crush! Do it or else I'll let ur secret out! REMEMBER IMA ALWAYS B WATCHIN' YEWW!_

_From: Da Hottest Gurl In Camp Drew!_

_I sign and start walking towards beach. Out of the corner of my eye I spy Percy and Annabeth. I sit down and start taking pictures of them for Drew. _

_Of course I feel bad, but Nico's heart, and mine, is on the line._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I keep clicking until I hear something behind me. I turn around as fast as I can and see Nico standing right behind me. I drop my camera as soon as he looks at me.

Nico looks down at the camera, lifting his eye brow at me. "Thalia," said Nico. "What are you doing with a camera."

"Ummm," I said. "I was... I was... taking pictures of the ants! Nature can be such a beautiful scene, you know."

Nico rolls his eyes and walked over to me, facing the direction where Percy and Annabeth are sitting. He picks up the camera, looking through the pictures.

"You didn't," said Nico, throwing the camera onto the floor.

"Nico, it's not what it looks like!" I scream.

Just as I scream that my phone rings. Nico walks towards me, pulling the phone out of my pocket.

"Nico, don't!" I screamed.

But it was to late, he already read the text from Drew. I knew it was Drew becaue I put the most annoying ring tone whenever she texts me, because she has the most annyoning and high pitched voice ever, even worse than Justin Fagger's voice! Okay, maybe not that bad but really high pitched.

"You?" asked Nico. "You're Drew's stupid little spy for her stupid little blog. I thought you were way better than that!"

"I am! But I had to do what I was doing!"

"Why? Why would you take pictures of your two best friends kissing for Drew! Why?"

"Because I made a deal with Drew! If she told me who she was talking about in one of her Butterfly Crush updates, the one where she talks about you and someone else, then I would be her secret spy! I'm sorry!"

"Really Thalia! You really think that I would cheat of you like a total jerk! I thought you saw me different. I use to think a lot of things about you, now I've lost all of my respect for you."

"Nico, I'm sorry! I didn't know all of this would happen!" I screamed.

"Sorry's not good enough," said Nico. "I thought you were different Thalia, but I guess I was wrong. You just betrayed me and two of your best friends."

"Nico... I'm so sorry."

I walk over to him and grab his chin, but he just pushed my hand away.

"Don't touch me," said Nico. "That's it Thalia Grace, we're through."

Tear drops started rivering down my face and for once in my life I didn't have Nico to wipe them away with his thumb. I watched him as he walked away, not even bothering to look back at me. He enters the Hades cabin, slamming the door.

I feel my heart start to break into a million pieces. I just lost the love of my life because of Drew.

I start running to the Zeus cabin, not wanting to be seen. No one, and I mean _no one_ watched Thalia Grace cry. I don't cry, I just sweat from my eyes.

Yeah, that's it, I sweat with my eyes.

Once I arrive at the Zeus cabin I open and slam the door in a matter of seconds, then flop onto my bed. I look up at my celling, my tears sweating like crazy.

Damn, I really fucked up today. I can't believe I lost Nico becaus I was jealous of something that Drew said! How could I have been so freaking stupid! I should have known. Everytime someone makes a promise with the She Devil someone always ends up getting hurt or their heart crushed into a million pieces.

Still, I did it to myself, if I wasn't so jealous Nico and I would still be together. We would be happy right now, holding hands and smiling like two major idiots.

Still, everything happened so fast. I lost my boyfriend in a matter of seconds. Where does that leave me now? I've already quit the hunt and they probably won't take me back now, and I've lost my boyfriend here at Camp Half-Blood. I don't belong with the hunt or here. I don't belong anywhere.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed my backpack and started stuffing it with all of my clothes. I used this backpack because it was a gift from Zeus and could hold everything and anything. It never ended and I could put a whole whale in it.

Just before I start packing all my belongings I write a qucik note, clearly stating that I'm leaving and won't be coming back.

Once I'm finished with my good-bye note I run over to my bathroom and started throwing everything inside my magical backpack. I did this until I had everything that was mine, including a picture of Nico and I. I throw it in with the rest and run out of my cabin, making sure not to be seen.

I keep running until I reached Half-Blood Hill. I look both ways, them make a run for it across the street out into the real world.

I looked back at Camp Half-Blood one last time. "Good-bye Camp Half-Blood, maybe our paths will cross again someday."

I wave a good-bye to Camp Half-Blood and started walking West, where the wind was taking me.

It was time for me to end my chapter at Camp Half-Blood and start a new chapter far away from camp. It was time for me to move on, I needed to let go of my old life, I need to find a new purpose in life and find people who will love me no matter what.

End of another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been like super busy these past few days! Also, my oldest sister had her twins yesterday! Yay! It's so cool that they were born on a leap year! Haha well, I promise to update again as soon as possible. Also, I know the chapter is named New Chapter, not just because it's a new chapter but because it goes good with this chapter

On another note, I have no idea where Thalia should go! Can you guys give me some reviews and tell me where she should go? Thanks!

Another thing, the quote I am about to say is not mine!

Please review, I love feed back more than Aphrodite loves love!


	14. Notes And A Quest

Nico's POV:

Two days. It's been two whole days and I haven't seen Thalia once. Something's going on, she just can't block me out of her life just because I broke up with her. She might be a little impulsive but she's not that bad, she can't hide in the Zeus cabin all day long.

I walked out of my cabin and started walking towards the Zeus cabin.

Once I arrived at the Zeus cabin I knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked once more. Nothing. Again.

All the anger finally caught up to me. I opened the door and walked inside. I was totally shocked. The cabin was empty. I walked towards the bathroom and saw everything was gone. I walked back to Thalia's room and opened her closet. Nothing. Everything was gone.

I walked over to her bed and saw all her blankets, pillows, and sheets were all gone. The only thing that was left was a note. It read:

_To who it may concern,_

_I've run away to find people who will understand me, who will treat me like family, and love me just the way I am. I'm afraid I won't be coming back, ever. I feel like I don't belong at Camp Half-Blood anymore. I feel like it's time for me to move on and find a new life._

_I'm going somewhere that I haven't gone to in a long time. I've moved on and I hope that all of you will move on too._

_Annabeth and Percy and Chiron, I'll always love you guys and you'll always be in my heart. You guys will always be my family. As for others that shall not be named, I hope you're happy that I'm finally out of your hair and out of your life. Forever._

_For those that I have named, don't forget about me. Okay?_

My eyes started to water like crazy.

She's gone. Thalia's gone. I drove her away from Camp Half-Blood. It's my fault that she's out there somewhere. I need to find her.

I slipped the note into my pocket and started running towards the beach, and I knew for _sure _that Percy and Annabeth would be there.

They need to help me, I can't find Thalia by myself. Maybe Annabeth knows where she might have gone.

I continued walking until I finally saw Annabeth and Percy laying down on the beach, hand-and-hand, looking out onto the ocean. I ran towards them, calling their names. They both faced me and stood up. I finally got to them and slipped the note out of my pocket.

"Read this," I said, handing the note out to them.

Annabeth and Percy ripped it out of my hand and started reading the note. I saw tears slowly falling down the side of Annabeth's face. She looked heart broken. Percy noticed this and wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"We have to find her," said Annabeth, her gray eyes still on the piece of paper.

"I know," I said. "I think Chiron will let us go. Thalia isn't safe in the human world, she's a daughter of Zeus, who knows what kind of monsters are waiting for her out there."

"Let's go find Chiron," said Percy.

The three of us nodded and started walking towards the Big House. Percy and Annabeth looked just as worried as I was. I just hope that she's okay, that she's somewhere safe, that she's somewhere nice and warm with food and water.

We walked all the way to the Big House and Annabeth didn't even knock, she just flung the door open and walked inside. Chiron looked up at us the second we walked in. He could tell something was wrong by the look on Annabeth's face. She looked like she would burst into tears any second, a ticking time bomb.

"Dear gods, what has happened?" asked Chiron, in horse form.

Annabeth handed Chiron the note Thalia wrote.

"Oh my gods," said Chiron. "Where in the world did you find this?"

"I found it," I said. "I noticed that Thalia hasn't been around the past two days. I went over to her cabin and knocked on her door, when she didn't answer I just walked inside. I didn't see anything so I just looked through all her stuff. I then noticed that all of her stuff was gone. I walked back over to her bed and found the note just laying there."

"Not good, not good at all. She's a daughter of Zeus, who knows what kind of monsters will be hunting her down," said Chiron.

"I know," said Percy. "We need to find her before she gets hurt, we need to issue a quest."

"Very well," said Chiron. "But we can't just rush into things. We shall wait at _least_ two more days and if she doesn't show up a quest will be issued."

"But..." said Annabeth.

"No buts, Annabeth. My choice is my choice and that's that. Now, go to dinner."

The three of us all nodded sadly, walking out of the Big House and towards dinner.

All I could think about was Thalia as we walked in a deep silence.

Once we arrived at dinner we went out seperate ways and I walked over to the Hades table. Food wasn't really on my mind right now, Thalia was.

How could Chiron not want us to go find her? That's stupid. I'll just sneak out of camp with Percy and Annabeth and we'll find Thalia all on our own. I don't need Chiron's permission, he can't tell me what to do. Plus, I always trust my gut, and my gut's telling me that I need to go find Thalia.

That was all I thought about as I traced my fingers across the table, not looking up, only down.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see smoke. Green smoke.

I turn around and see Rachel, who had arrived at camp only yesterday, about to give a prophecy. Two Apollo campers ran behind her, ready to catch her when she falls back. I looked around for a quick second and saw that everybody's eyes were all on her.

"_Four__ half-bloods shall travel west and find the daughter of the sky,_

_the daughter of Athena shall lead they way, _

_possibly ending all of Earth's days,_

_the son of Hades shall risk his life, _

_causing the Earth to take a flight,_

_the son of Poseidon shall try to fight,_

_but will forget what's right and possibly end all of Earth's life,_

_causing many to become enraged,_

_the daughter of Aphrodite shall stand in the way,_

_nearly killing all in her way."_

When those last words escaped Rachel's mouth she fell back, being caught by the two sons of Apollo. Everyone fell silent. The two Apollo campers carried her out and everyone faced Chiron, waiting for him to speak.

"Campers! We have a new quest that needs to be done away with! Now, the second line of the prophecy says that the daughter of Athena shall lead the way," said Chiron, now facing Annabeth. "Annabeth, choose your team to accompany you on your quest."

Annabeth stood from the Athena table, facing all of the campers. "Well, the prophecy does say son of Poseidon and son of Hades," said Annabeth, facing Percy and I. "Percy, Nico, get up here."

Percy and I nodded and stood next to Annabeth, waiting for her to choose the next camper.

"I... I don't know who to pick next," said Annabeth.

Chiron looked around the Aphrodite table and stopped on a certain half-blood. "Kristin, you are going to accompany Annabeth, Percy, and Nico on the quest."

Kristin stood with a large smile. "It'll be my pleasure."

She walked over to us and stood next to me. I nearly threw up when I smelled how much perfume she had on.

"Now, go get ready for your quest, you all leave in five minutes. Met each other on Half-Blood Hill." Chiron then faced Annabeth, handing her mortal money. "Annabeth, you are the most responsible and I am trusting you with this."

"I'll take good care of the money," said Annabeth.

"I knew I could count on you, now go, like I said, you leave in five minutes."

We all nodded and went our seperate ways. Once I entered the Hades cabin I grabbed my black backpack and threw in two black basketball shorts, three pairs of black skinny jeans, and a bunch of black shirts. I ran over to my bathroom and stuffed my hair brush, toothbruh, toothpaste, and everything else that I needed into my backpack.

Right before I left the Hades Cabin I grabbed a picture and Thalia and put it inside of my backpack. "I love you Thalia."

With those words said I ran out of the Hades cabin and towards Half-Blood Hill. I met the other three and we all looked at Annabeth, waiting for her to lead the quest.

"Okay," said Annabeth. "The first line of the prophecy says that we need to travel west, so let's start going west and see where it takes us, I'll think of a battle plan as we walk. I am a daughter of Athena, you know."

"Can't argue with that fact," said Kristin.

We all started walking, none of us looking back at Camp Half-Blood.

~Mystery Person's POV:~

I quickly ran after Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Kristin. It was time I get my time to shine. It's my time to shine! I've been in the backround way to long, it's time for me to take flight and show everyone that I'm way better than all of them because I totally am!

I love being me!

End of another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy, but now I've got a lot of writing on this story and it's so exiting I just HAVE to update more often, I want you guys to get just exited as I am!

Also, who do you guys think the mystery person is? Where are they going? Where will they find Thalia?

Review and tell me what you guys think! I'll update soon, love you guys! (No homo to the girls who are reading this!) See you guys soon and I promise that I'll update soon!

Remember, I love feed back more than Aphrodite loves love!


	15. Moving On, Kind Of

Nico's POV:

"We've been walking forever!" screamed Percy.

Everyone laughed, even Annabeth cracked a smile. Right now she was in super-serious-planning mode and is still thinking of a plan.

"I've got it!" screamed Annabeth.

Well so much for still being on super-serious-planning mode.

"The prophecy says we're suppose to travel west, right?"

"Right," we all responded.

"Demigods don't normally go west, it's enemy land, but it's been safe ever since we took down Kronos. What else is in the west you might ask? The Hollywood sign. Why would Thalia want to go to the Hollywood sign you might ask? It takes you down to the Underworld. Who's in the Underworld you might ask?"

That's all she spoke. Once she realized what she was saying she looked down at her feet and countined walking forward. She didn't need to finish, we all knew she was talking about Luke. I hate Luke as much as Thalia loves Luke, which is a lot. She wouldn't go after him after he betrayed her and Annabeth, right?

No, she wouldn't. There has to be another reason why she would want to go to California. There's no way she would want Luke back, not after what he did to her, not after he betrayed Camp Half-Blood. He's done so many things wrong, Thalia might be impulsive and complicated, but she's NOT an idiot.

I know her better than anyone, I know all her dreams, her favorite songs, her favorite foods, what pisses her off, and so many other things most people don't know about her. She's the exact same way with me, she knows every little detail about me. Thalia knows things about me that I wouldn't dare tell any other person on the planet, or even the Underworld.

Oh holy shit. I just realized something. Thalia knew everything about me and I knew everything about her, she was my best friend and knew all of my dreams. But, I let her get away. I couldn't even stop her, but still, I drove her away, it's my fault that she's gone. Thalia was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just let her get away easily.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I just let her walk away without saying good bye?

If I could go back in time and change everything I would... But I can't. That's the only problem. I can't change anything from my past. And now that one stupid choice might effect me for the rest of my life. I drove her away and I can't ever forget that, I have to live with it for the rest of my freaking life. I can't change a thing from my past, but maybe I can fix things now and make a brighter future.

Thalia's POV:

I stood on top of the large mountain, looking out into the city. It was late outside but I didn't care, I couldn't sleep anyways. All I could do was replay myself leaving Camp Half-Blood over and over and over again. The image of me walking down Half-Blood Hill was still in my mind. That was all I really thought about these days, me throwing my life away.

I pulled a picture of Annabeth and I out of my backpack. The picture showed me and Annabeth standing at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Are arms were wrapped around each other and we were smiling like idiots and giving each other bunny ears.

Just as I remembered how happy I was then, a tear fell down from my face onto the photo. One tear turned into ten, and ten turned into twenty, and twenty turned into a major crying scene. Whatever, I shouldn't be crying over something like this.

Nico doesn't love me anymore, all my friends have probably forgotten about me, and there's no way in hell the hunters will take me back. In the matter of a few weeks my life went from awesome to terrible. I've lost everything, including the love of my life and my two best friends in the whole entire world!

And over what? A few stupid fights and a dumb ass daughter of freaking Aphrodite! Was it really worth it? Whatever, there's no way I'm going to say sorry. If I'm going down, I'm going down with my pride. That's one thing you can never take away from me.

I threw the picture back into my backpack and started walking down the large mountain. Right now, I think I'm somewhere in, um, I don't know exactly where I am. You know what, who the hell cares? I can take care of myself anyway, I don't need to know where I am.

Whatever, I'm not one to get hung up on what use to be. I'm not that kind of person and I NEVER will be. That's just how I am.

I can't go back now anyway. There's now way in hell I'm saying sorry first. If Nico really loved me, he wouldn't have pushed me to hard. It's his fault. I'll never forgive him! He loves Kristin anyways! He doesn't want me! He wants a stupid daughter of Aphrodite who will only end up breaking his heart in the end!

Wait, why in hell do I care? He doesn't care about me anymore so why should I care about him?

You know what? I hope Kristin does break his heart, than maybe he'll learn his lesson and realize that she's nothing but bad news. Wait. Why am I even thinking about this? Why can't I just forget about Nico and move on with my life?

Ughh boys are way to complicated!

End of another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in like three months! Please review and give me some awesome ideas for a new chapter! And sorry it was so short! I'll make it longer next time!

And remember I love feed back more than Aphrodite loves love!

Also, I'll probably update later today! See you guys soon! Please review now! Bye!


	16. Beauty Isn't Make Up

Artemis' ( A.k.A. Kristin's) POV:

My eyes looked up at the moon and I thought of my hunters. It's been so long, but it's all worth it. Right now Nico and Percy are in the woods fishing, which makes sense because Percy is the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth and I are at the camp site that we had made. Thank Gods Annabeth helped, I don't think either of those boys could of helped.

We're not even half way to California yet. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even need to go to California. This whole quest is my fault. I've destroyed almost everything, with the help of Aphrodite of course.

I shouldn't have done this. If I had never listened to Aphrodite, Thalia would still be at Camp Half-Blood, still be in love with Nico, still be with all her friends, and still be happy. I ruined her life because I couldn't let her fall in love. I destroyed everything by trying to make everything better.

I can't believe how blind I was. If I would have just opened my eyes Thalia would have never ran away. That's the last time I ever listen to Aphrodite, no matter how much she tries to charmspeak me into doing it.

That woman is something. First, she starts a huge war by trying to be the most beautiful woman ever, then she cheats on her husband for Ares, then she makes Annabeth and Percy fall in love, and now this? And I helped her with it? How could I have been so stupid! Why couldn't I just see what was right in front of me this whole time?

Whatever, I know that we'll find her. There are a few things in the prophecy that concern me, but I'm a god for crying out loud! Everything's going to be okay, I just know it! Good always defeats evil, even if a lot of people get injured or even die along the way, but good always wins in the end.

"Kristin," said Annabeth. "What are you thinking about? You look so serious. It's starting to creep me out.'

I blinked and looked over at her. Her grey eyes looked so beautiful in the moon light, but she also looked serious.

"I'm just, like, thinking about Thalia right now. What if she, like, got hurt or something? Sure, we didn't always see eye to eye but I would, like, die if anything bad ever happened to her. Plus, I don't want Nico to become all sad if something, like, happenes to her. I really care about Nico."

Just for your information, I almost threw up when I said those sentences! I freaking sound like a stupid daughter of Aphrodite! For Zeus' sake I sound like Drew when I say "like" a million times in one stupid sentence! Look at Aphrodite turned me into! A punk version of Drew! I hate this! I really hate this!

"She's fine!"snapped Annabeth.

I nearly had a hard attack when Annabeth snapped at me. I've never heard her so mad before. Sure, she can be very serious at times but I've still never heard her mad before. She's always been so innocent, serious, but innocent.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Annabeth. "It's just, I know that Thalia can take care of herself and it scares me when people worry for her. She's like family to me and if anything horrible ever happened to her I would die. Thalia means so much to me. She was the one who was there when everyone else walked away from me. That's why she's so important to me."

All I could do was shake my head. I didn't know Thalia meant that much to her.

"Annabeth, how much does Thalia mean to Nico?" I questioned.

Once I finished my sentence her eyes looked like they caught fire. Annabeth looked to the side, the other side, forward, and then she looked backward. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Nico doesn't really like to talk about Thalia around me, he only talks about her when he's with Percy. But I'm not stupid. Every single time he hears her name he gets a sad look in his eyes. He looks like a little piece of his heart has been torn out. When he and Thalia were dating Thalia meant the world to him. Nico always loved her, he would never cheat on her. So, in my eyes, it looks like Thalia's his everything."

"Wow," I said. "I didn't know that Thalia meant that much to him."

"Well maybe you should open your eyes a little more and see what's right in front of you. Since you're a daughter of Aphrodite, you might have a hard time learning that. But there's always room in that pretty little head for some knowledge, right?"

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Annabeth has never,_ ever, _been rude to anyone in her whole entire life. What's going on with her right now? She's not acting innocent at all. She's acting like a little bitch right now.

"What is _that _suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're a daughter of Aphrodite and you probably don't know any better. All your pretty little mind thinks about is boys, fashion magazines, what clothes to wear, perfume, make up, and more boys. Your mother might be the goddess of love and beauty, but you haven't managed the love part yet, only the beauty part. If you had managed the love part already, you wouldn't have taken Nico away from Thalia. All you care about is how pretty you look. Beauty isn't make up."

"So what are you trying to say!" I snapped.

Annabeth looked me straight in the eye, fire still flamming.

"I'm saying that you fucked everything up. If you never flirted with Nico and tried to take him away from Thalia, Thalia wouldn't have left Camp Half-Blood in the first place. You ruined everything. Nico loved Thalia more than anything and you took her away from him. You're nothing but a superfical pretty girl bitch."

"How dare you say that to me!" I screamed. "I never tried to take Nico away from Thalia, he came to me!"

"Whatever bitch," said Annabeth. "I'm going for a walk, I don't want to be treated like a bitch anyway."

"It looks like the hubris part of Athena finally got to your pretty little head."

"Shut the fuck up bitch."

My eyes followed her as she got up and left. She looked like she was about to start crying.

I couldn't believe it, Annabeth Chase cussed me out. She's so innocent, she never says things like that! If anything, she's always a good girl.

End of another chapter! Aren't you guys just proud of Miss Annabeth Chase? She finally stood up for herself!

I promise to update as soon as possible, I really love that you guys are reviewing my story! It totally makes my day! Just no flames, okay people? Those things don't make me smile my beautiful smile!

And remember, I love feed back more than Aphrodite loves love!

I love you guys, see you soon, and I'll update soon! Later!


	17. Complicated

Nico's POV:

Percy and I both walked back to our camp site, carrying some fish that surprisingly smelled like Percy for some reason. Strange? I know. How Annabeth deals with it? I honestly have no idea what so ever.

During the whole entire walk, the only thing on my mind was Thalia Grace. I still love her. I felt it buring inside of me.

"Hey," said Percy. "What's up? You look a little off."

"That's because I am," I admitted. "I let Thalia get away. How could I have been such a dumb ass?"

"You're Nico di Angelo. How can you _not _be a dumb ass?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Gee, thanks Percy. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"You're very welcome," said Percy, a stupid smile spreading across his face. He might be my best friend, but I will always make fun of him. I'm Nico di Angelo, that's just what I do, and will always do. That's just me.

The rest of the way we stayed quiet, pushing each other from time to time. Percy's an awesome friends, he's probably my best friend.

When we got to the camp site all we saw was Kristin, no Annabeth in sight. Percy zoomed past me and straight to Kristin. By the look on his face, I knew he had a whole list of questions to ask her. Percy always worries about Annabeth, probably just because he loves her so much.

"Where's Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"She left," mumbled Kristin undeneath her breath. "We got into a little fight and she left into the forest."

Percy dropped all the fish he was carrying onto the forest floor. "She left? You just let her leave like that! How could you? We don't know what kind of fucking monsters are out there! What if she's in trouble, huh? This is all your fault!"

"Dude, calm down," I said, putting my hands onto his shoulders.

"Calm down? How can you tell me to clam down? Annabeth can be in trouble or dead for all we know! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even be on this quest! If it wasn't for her, you and Thalia would still be together! How can you _not_ be mad? I just worry because I love her so much, okay!"

I had no words. Nothing. "I-I-I didn't know you felt that way," I admitted.

"Yeah, you didn't!" he snapped, pulling out Riptide from his pocket. "I'm going in after her, and if I don't come back, then tell Chiron I'm sorry. I'm sorry for failing on this quest and that I'm sorry for not getting Thalia back to Camp Half-Blood."

I didn't have any time to respond. He ran into the forest will full force, like a wild horse, and didn't even bother to look back. Not even once. The distance between us got larger and larger, and soon he was out of sight.

I looked over at Kristin, who stood up, looking in Percy's direction as well. A look of regret was plastered across her face, but it soon faded away. Her head was soon back in the air, like a typical daughter of Aphrodite. So much confidence in one girl. So much _mean _in one girl. She looked like she didn't even care! She didn't even care! What's her damage, anyway!?

"You're so... _Shallow!" _I screamed.

"Excuse _me? _I am not shallow! I'm the deepest person there is!"

"Yeah. Excuse you! Why couldn't I see it before! You're no good! Thalia Grace was the _love of my life!_ She's gone now! Because of _you! _You took _her _ away from _me! _She was my first love, my first kiss! She was my whole entire world! Why couldn't I see how much she meant to me? I loved her! You, you were just the girl that got in the way! Thalia owns my heart, I can see that now!"

Kristin rolled her eyes, an angry and horrible expression plastered on her face. "Thalia's gone! We're on this quest to save her because she couldn't stand to see you anymore! I wasn't "the girl who got in the way," you pushed her away! So before you go around pointing fingers at me, make sure your hands are clean! I might not be a saint, but you're the reason she left Camp Half-Blood!"

"I-I-I loved her," I whispered.

"No, you didn't," she replied.

"I did," I answered. "And I always will."

Percy's POV:

I wandered around the forest for about half an hour until I finally found Annabeth, sitting in front of a small river, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was a deep shade of red. The sight made me heart shadder into millions of tiny peices.

"Annabeth," I said. "Are you okay?" I sat down next to her, removing strands of hair from her face, hoping to make her smile.

"No," she whispered. "I'm not okay. I'm heart broken to the core right now. Kristin she just... got to me. I couldn't handle it, so I just left. I walked away in tears. I nearly killed her back there. I did the wise thing and walked away. Nothing more."

"Good, don't stoop down to her level. You're so much better than her, and you always will be."

I looked at her arm and saw a large, red cut. She had small bruises going up and down her arm, and as I exammined her even more I found more cuts along her body. My heart fell to the floor. She got hurt. _Badly._ And worse of all, I wasn't there to protect her.

"What happened?" I asked. I knew by the expression on her face that she knew I was worried for her.

"I got attacked by a monster. A Hellhound to be exact."

"Are you okay!?" I screamed.

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's gone for now, I got away, but I'm just a little cut up. Nothing major."

"It's major to me. You everything to me," I said.

A beautiful smile grew across her face, and my heart nearly dropped to the ground once more. Seeing her smile is breath-taking, like the whole world around me stops, and clocks from all around the world are spinning backwards. I love it almost as much as I love her. A light blush spread on her face, and her eyes were sparkling brighter than anything I had ever seen, even more than the sun or the moon.

"Thanks Percy. Those words made my heart skip a beat."

We both smiled at each other, and soon her lips were tangaled in mine. I could feel her smiling against my lips, and my heart was beating a million times a second. Being with her made a small fire erupt in my stomach. I nearly died.

"N-No problem," I answered, my knees weaking more and more by the second. Of course, I would never, _ever_ tell Annabeth that. But by the look on her I knew that she already knew. And the tone of my voice didnt help hide it, either.

"Are we going back?" asked Annabeth, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"I'm afraid we have to," I started. "We're on a quest, and we need to finnish it. If not, who knows what will happen to Thalia. Kristin and Nico aren't my biggest fans either right now, but we need to do this. We were selected for a reason, we can't leave this quest without finnishing it. Plus, it'll get dark soon, and I don't want you to get hurt again. I _can't let it happen again."_

"Agreed," she answered.

I grabbed her hand and helped her up, walking back to the camp site. I knew once we got back their it would be a full on war, so I was starting to prepare myself from the inside. Things are going to get a whole lot complicated.

End of another chapter!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time, I've been kinda busy, but I'll try my hardest to update again soon! Also, what did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please review and give me new ideas, it gives me a lot of inspiratiom! And it also makes me smile my beautiful, beautiful, beautiful smile! And, did you guys love the hint of romance, because I did!

Remember, I love feed back more than Aphrodite loves love!

I'll update ASAP! I love all of you guys! See you soon! Peace out for now!


	18. Thalia On Her Own

Thalia's POV:

It took me about two days to realize where I was. And I should of known, too. I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING KANSAS! I swear to Hera, there's nothing out here! No beach, just cows and farms! It's all dirt!

Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but before I became a tree all those years ago, I was used to tall ass buildings and polution and water that's _wayyyy_ to dirty to even think about swimming in it! Some people may have other opinions, but hey, that's just me.

At least I'm almost to California. There's not way in Hades I'm staying in Kansas. I miss New York already. I even miss... Whatever. He's not important to me anymore. I probably mean nothing to him now. He's probably moved on to that trampy little Aphrodite girl to even give a damn about me. I could live a better life without Nico di Angelo on my mind. I should just erase him from my memory for good.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a loud _creak._

My head whipped around, but saw nothing. "Hello?" I squeaked out.

After five more minutes all I got was more and more nothing. It was dark out, so all I was able to see was the darkness surrounding me. Whatever, Thalia Grace isn't afraid of anything or anyone and that's that.

"Hello," said a voice, it sounded like it was right behind me. I _know_ that voice. I would remember it _anywhere._

"N-Nico?" I whimpered out. "Is that you? How did you find me?"

Just then he emerged from the shadows of the darkness surrouding the both of us. It _was_ Nico. His hair had grown about half an inch longer, his eyes were still as black and mysterious as the Underworld, and he was wearing a gray V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and his unfamous black converse. His face was as pale as usual, but there was something different about him. I just don't know what.

"It's me," he replied. "I don't know how, but something just lead me here. A feeling, I guess. I knew you would be here, and when I saw you walking, I knew it was the same old Thalia I had always known."

For some reason my heart was pounding like a drum. The way he looked at me... It made me flip. I _had _missed him. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it. All the memories the two of us shared suddenly sprung back to life. All the secrets we shared, all the times we kissed and held hands, how hard it was for _both _of us to make our relationship work, conquering fears together, and so many other amazing things I had never done with anyone else ever before. He was different. That's what made me fall in love with him in the first place.

My blue eyes met his dark eyes and I just let everything out. "I love you. I still love you and I've never stopped. I miss the way you look at me. I miss all the secrets we shared, all the times we kissed and held hands, how hard it was to make our relationship work, conquering all our fears together, and so many other things I hadn't done with anyone else. You're different, and that's what made me fall in love with you."

I couldn't control myself another moment longer. I cried like I had the first night I arrived at Camp Half-Blood with Artemis and all the other hunters. All I had done was cry in Nico's arms, my eyes red and puffy, and that's when we started liking each other. I know I know, one crappy crying scene and I'm in love like that. That's not how I saw it. The reason I started liking him there was because he listened to me and he cared about what I had to say. People like him can be so hard to find, so I gave him a chance, and I had the time of my life. That's why I fell in love with him.

"Thalia. I'm going to be totally honest with you." Right when the words escaped from his mouth, he hugged me so tight I thought I was going to faint. I hugged him back, tears slowly dripping farther and farther down the sides of my face. "I never stopped loving you, too. You're the only one for me. I just want you to know that."

Right when I was going to kiss him, things went south. He was holding onto me a little bit harder and harder by the second. He was _hurting _me. I could feel his finger nails jabbing into my skin, and I pushed him off me. Then he started getting taller and taller. A single eyes was now formed in the middle of his forehead.

Worse of all, I knew this Cyclops. All those years ago in Brooklyn. I almost died that day, but instead my father had much pity for me and transformed me into a tree. All that happened because I was trying to protect Annabeth and Luke. And I did, by sacrificing my own life for the two of them. It was all worth it in the end.

"Y-Y-You're not Nico," I sputtered out.

"Yes," he said. "I am not. And you are not the same Thalia Grace I had defeated before," he snarled.

"I'm not the same little scraed girl I used to be all those years ago. I've grown and have been trained by the best. And this time, I'm not going to hold back. Not this time and not ever again."

He snarled once more, and it made me more and more angrier. I grabbed my bow and arrow and flung one at him. It hit him on the side of his torso. He laughed and pulled it out, as if it was painless. He then charged at me, and that's when I knew it was on.

We fought and fought. At one point when he was one the floor I had pulled out a sword from my bag, you know, the one that's as deep as the ocean. I stabbed him in the shoulder, and removed my sword from him. This time I knew it had hurt him because he growled out in pain and tensed. The cyclops charged at me, knocking me down to the floor. My head hit the floor with a loud BANG!

I felt like I had just been cracked wide open. I felt like he could look right into my soul.

He walked over to me laughing. "Foolish young demigod! You really thought you could defeat me? HA! And that di Angelo boy, please! You really need to move on hun! From what gossip I've heard he's probably with that beautiful daughter of Aphrodite! You're nothing to him now! And now you're going to be nothing once more! I should of been done with you in Brooklyn all those years ago, but your big daddy had to come and rescue you. Where's daddy now? Who's going to rescue you this time? I also heard about your "friend" Luke. He betayed you horribly."

My eyes snapped open. "Shut the Hades up about Luke! Yes, he betayed everyone he ever loved, but in the end he killed himself to save the whole world! In the end, Luke was still my hero!"

The cyclops laughed once more. "He's much like you. You both sacrificing yourselves to save to people you loved. He's now in the hero part of the Underworld for dying a hero's death, but you still have much life in you. Not for much longer, though. And by the way, I'm pretty sure Nico di Angelo doesn't have any more feelings for you. He doesn't love you, Thalia Grace."

"Nico does love me!" I snapped. I pushed him off with my feet, feeling like I could run up Mount Olympus. "And you know what? That daughter of Aphrodite is just an air head in a mini shirt! I'm a million times better than her and I know it!" I knocked him to the ground with the bottom of my sword and looked him in his disgusting eye. "Rot in Hades." I stabbed him in the the eye, and he turned into golden dust, drifting away in the wind of Kansas.

I continued walking in the direction of California. It felt amazing knowing that I wasn't the same afraid little girl I used to be all those years ago. I was now Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I can rescue myself now, and I don't need anybody helping me.

Mystery Person's POV~:

Drama, drama, drama! Just my style! Annabeth and Percy are both against Nico and Kristin, Kristin wants to be with Nico but he just doesn't like her _that _way, and Nico stands alone! And for once I'm not the one causing all the drama! Maybe they should all forgive each other and learn to move on, but hey, that's no fun for anybody!

And trust me, I'm not going to let them complete this quest without me standing in the way. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but this is _my _world and I'm not going to let anybody else rule it besides _me. _I don't go away just like that. I'm like a fly. Sneaky, fast, and I have my eyes on these four 24/7!

And all of their lives are going to get a whole lt harder with me standing in the way. I never, _ever _go down without a fight. And if that little Aphrodite tramp thinks she can beat me she's horribly wrong. Trust me, sweetheart. Get in my way, and you will get burned.

End of another chapter! I reallyyyyy hoped you guys loved reading it as much as I loved typing it! I love all of you with all my heart! Review, add to favorites, follow me, anything would be amazing! Also, happy Thankgiving to everybody out in the world!

Do you guys think the gang will ever find Thalia, or is she really one her own? Will she ever know that Nico is still madly in love with her, or will she finally learn to move on? The mystery POV, please take your best guest in a review! Remember, I love feed back more than Aphrodite loves love!

Well, until next time, don't drink the water and stay safe!


	19. Plans And POV'S

Nico's POV:

Does she know? Does she even know how much I love her? As if it even matters anymore, she hates me. All my friends hate me, and the one that doesn't hate me is the one that I never want to see again. I don't care if I never talk to Kristin again, all I want is to hear Thalia's voice one last time. Is she okay, is she eating, is she hurt?

I don't know. And that's the part that hurts me the most, the not knowing part. Yes, we both made some pretty stupid mistakes, but if I wasn't worth fighting for, then how did she expect me to react? I still love her, but running away was horribly arrogant and just... Ugh! Didn't she even think about how her leaving would effect my life? Didn't she think about how worried I would of been for her? Apparently not, because if she really had cared about me, should would have thought about my feelings.

Whatever, maybe I'm just tired. After we sorted everything out, we've been traveling non-stop for two whole days and the pain is finally starting to get to me. The physical pain and the emotional pain. The fact that Thalia Grace, the love of my life, is somewhere out there and it's all my fault. It still haunts me. Maybe if I wasn't such a jerk to her, she wouldn't have left.

No, there's no point in thinking that. What's done is done and Thalia isn't coming back for me or for anyone. Not even for Annabeth or Percy. She was the first girl who ever made my heart beat differently and who left me electrified. And then I drove her away. I drove her away because of some mini skank in a short shirt and a big attitude.

"Where are we right now, Annabeth?" questioned Percy.

She looks up into the sky, analyzing the stars above us.

"Somewhere in Kansas," she replies, her voice still filled with a hint of anger. And I can't blame her, because even I'm mad at myself right now.

Aphrodite's POV:

Boring! Boring! Boring!

I needa spice things up for the Thalia, Nico, and the Kristin/Artemis love triangle! Sure, Thalia and Nico are about the cutest couple I have even seen, but their romance needed a little something... Extra! More drama is always the way to go! And seeing them hurt for each other makes me feel alive! I know what they're thinking before they even think it!

Thalia knows she's fallen head over heels for Nico di Angelo, she's just to afraid to admit her feelings. Being a daughter of Zeus, she's used to being independent and fending for herself. Then she met Nico di Angelo, and her whole entire world changed! Nico and Thalia were a match made in my bed room, and she knows it!

As for Nico, he's on a whole different boat than Thalia! I find it adorable that he's not afraid to express his feelings for her! Of course it's a little taboo, because usually the girl is crazy about the boy, and the boy is the one who can't express his feelings. But hey, I'm not complaining! I like that they're different. I haven't seen a couple quite like them in one thousand years! Plus, the whole fathers hating each other and ex hunter really adds to the entertainment! I'm pretty damn sure this would make one terrific Greek Myth!

But back to the main question, what can I do to spice up their love lives? Maybe I can make them appear in each others dreams! Wait, no! That could mean anything, and what if they don't care about the dream? What if they think that's all it is, just a dream? Maybe I can have them run into each other in Kansas! Wait, strike two! That wouldn't work because the prophecy says they must meet in California! I can't wait that long for some Thalico drama!

Wait, I have the perfect idea to bring some flavor into this newly bland romance! And I'm one million percent sure it can't go wrong! All I need to do is work everything out and see where this can go! And when I do, I promise it will be like nothing anyone has ever seen before! And when word spreads around, they will tell the story of Thalico for generations!

I can see it now, they will be the new Troy and Helen! Oh Gods, I'm so excited! Romances this interesting only come once every thousand years, and I must take advantage of it while I have the chance! And while I'm at it, I might as well mess with Percy and Annabeth as well! They're an adorable couple, but they've endured enough for now! For the time being, it's time to torture Thalia and Nico!

I walk over to my beautiful queen sized bed, covering myself in a soft, pink silk blanket, still obsessing over Thalia and Nico. Oh, they'll be so surprised at what comes next! I'm already dying and I haven't even put the plan into action!

Thalia's POV:

After defending myself a few days ago, I didn't go far. I'm still in dry Kansas, bored out of my mind. I'm laying down on a black blanket, my large electric blue eyes looking up at the stars. Even though Kansas is about the most boring state ever, the place has almost no smog destroying its sky and the stars are as stunning as they they can be!

This might sound crazy, but I kind of wish Nico was here with me. The two of us use to do everything together, and now I'm all alone. I miss the way he use to cuddle up against me, the way he always let me win during sword fighting battles at camp, sneaking out into the woods for a late-night make out session, and the way he was always there to catch me if I fell.

I still want that, but I always want things that I can never have. And Nico di Angelo is one of them. Wait, what in the world am I saying? I left Camp Half-Blood because he had hurt me so badly, and now I want him back! Maybe I overreacted that night, but the past is the past. If I could go back and time and stop myself from running away, I would. But I've already come so far, it's far too late to turn back now.

Nico. What's he feeling? Does he ever wonder about me, or think about what I'm doing, or even say my name from time to time? Honestly, I don't blame him if he doesn't do any of those things. Jealousy got the better side of me, and in the end I fell into Drew's scheme and became apart of Butterfly Crush, but in the end I lost the thing that was closest to my heart. Nico.

Arrogance is the reason I'm not with the love of my life right now.

Kristin/Artemis' POV:

All four of us remain quiet as we continue to walk west. Annabeth and Percy still hate my guts, and Nico won't even look at me. Most of this is my fault, and the only reason why I'm still doing this is because Aphrodite's charmspeaking skills control me. I want to quit half of the time, but when the idea even pops into my head, it quickly leaves.

Suddenly, something strange begins happening to me. And I'm surrounded by... Smoke?

**End of another amazing chapter! I worked so hard on this chapter, and I really hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it! Please review, they give me confidence and inspires me to continue writing the story! Plus, I love seeing what you guys think about the story and what you guys want to see happen next!**

**Also, what do you guys think is happening to Kristin/Artemis? Leave your guesses in a review! Oh, and here's your little hint! Remember when Aphrodite said she had a little plan to spice up a certain love triangle!? This is a huge factor in her plan!**

**Well, I love you all, leave a review, and I promise I will update ASAP! See all you guys soon!**


	20. New Guys And Painful Cries

Thalia's POV:

Wandering really tires a girl out, so after a whole day of walking around, I finally decide to make camp. By making camp, I mean laying my blanket down and stare at the stars. But first, I need some food. Maybe I can hunt something down in the woods. There might be something, there might not be, but it doesn't hurt to try. I don't even know what kind of animals you can find in the forest of Kansas, but there's always plants and other herbs I can eat. It doesn't take me long to find a blue berry bush. I quickly strip the fruit from the bush, stuffing some into a small bag, and popping several into my mouth, one at my time.

As I'm walking down a narrow path, I hear foot steps behind me. I draw my bow and arrow, and I'm _this _close to shooting, until I'm completely taken back. A boy with pale olive skin, dark hair, pink lips, and gorgeous blue-green eyes jumps in front of me. He's really tall, taller than me, and he looks scared. I don't know why, but I just know he is. Maybe it's because the look in his eyes gives it away.

"Please, don't shoot!" he cries out. "I'm not here to hurt you, I was just running away from the... The..."

That's all he mutters out before he goes blank. I give him a confused look, but then I know what he means. I can hear its foot steps pounding against the forest floor, and before I know it, the horrific creature swims into my view. It's a large hell hound, and it's thirsty for blood, and not just any blood. He wants the blood only demigods contain.

For a moment, I'm unable to move. Before I know it, the hell hound jumps out at me, ready to pounce. I try to regain my ability to move, but for some reason, I'm paralyzed. Fear floods throughout my body, and I can feel my eyes go wide. My breathing increases. I know I'm about to die.I know the hell hound is about to take my life, and I'll be to terrified to protect myself.

Just as it's about to attack me, the boy with the blue-green eyes saves my life. He tackles the hell hound, jamming his sword in and out of the beast's body. Now he's covered in blood, but he doesn't stop fighting. The hell hound pushes the boy off him, and the force of the push is so hard he crashes into a few trees.

But he's not done yet. I'm positive it takes all his will power, because when he gets up, he cries in pain. He charges at the ugly beast one last time, and stabs his sword right into the beast's ugly heart. It cries out in terror one last time, and before you know it, the hell hound is dead.

The hell hound turns into a pile of gold dust. The gold dust disappears into several directions, and the boy rises from the ground. He looks me right in the eye, and I'm still standing like an idiot.

Finally, I manage to say something. "Think you, for saving me," I whisper out.

He gives me a sad smile. "No problem," he replies. "I'm glad I got to save you. At least I was able to save someone."

Before I can respond, the boy falls to the ground, and I'm pretty sure he's passed out.

_I can't just leave him here, _I say to myself. _Maybe I can take him to the river, wash the blood of his hands, and take him back to my camp site. That's the least I can do for him, because after all, he did save my life._

I finally come to an agreement with myself, and drag the boy. While I was wandering around the forest looking for something to eat, I had seen a river not to far away from my camp site. He's really heavy, but I know it's my responsibility to protect him. When I reach the river, I remove him sweater and shirt, washing them and placing them on tree branches, letting the wind dry them. I pour water on and off of him, rinsing all the blood from his body.

Something takes me by surprise. He has dry blood on his body, dry blood from an earlier fight. Who had he fought? Is that why he fell to the ground after saving me, because it took all the power he had? I don't even know this boy's name, but I know that we're now connected. Connections can't be broken easily. Well, if you fight for it, then it's true.

I continue to clean the boy, and about ten minutes later, his beautiful eyes flutter open. My face is the first thing he sees, and he gives me a grateful smile. I return one back. Neither of us needs to say anything, because actions speak louder than words.

"Are you okay?" I ask, finally breaking the silence.

He nods, but only slightly. I'm guessing he's still weak from the hell hound attack.

"Are... Are you okay?" he questions. "Please tell me I saved you. P-Please tell me I was able to save somebody..."

A sad look crosses his face. I want to ask, but how do I put something like this into words? I barley know the guy, is it too soon to start asking personal questions? No, I can't start thinking like not. Not while someone besides myself needs me.

"What do you mean, buy "save somebody?" I'm fine, I promise you. But why are you so upset? And when I was cleaning you off, I saw blood. Not the recent blood... But blood from an earlier battle. What's your name? What happened to you? Please, I'm Thalia Grace, and I just want to help you. I feel like I deserve some honest answers."

The boy slowly sits up. He makes eyes contact with me, but it doesn't last for more than a few seconds.

"You do need some honest name's Jonah Del Rossi. And the earlier blood...The hell hound...The passing out, it's all connected, Thalia! That hell hound, it attacked me earlier and it was horrible because I was with a girl, and now she's gone and I can't bring her back because that hell hound took her away from me!" he snaps. "I tried to save her, I really did! But I just couldn't, and when I tried to save her, I had failed! And that's where the dry blood came from! But then I saw you when I was trying to run away from it, and I saved you! The Gods were giving me a second chance!"

The boy, Jonah, continues his rant. His sentences are long and messy, but I'm not surprised. Here's a boy, who's risked his life two times in one night, and had gotten brutally injured. Of course he's going to be terrified! I've been where he's been before. I've had to deal with the emptiness you feel when you're unable to save someone... Like Bianca. The guilt had eaten me alive, and she haunted me for months! But eventually, I forgave myself, allowed myself to move on. But the pain, guilt, and shame never fully goes away.

"It's okay." I say, grabbing his shoulder.

Jonah stops his rant, and looks right into my eyes. This boy is losing his mind, and I need to help him to make sure that doesn't happen.

"I promise everything will be okay. You and me, if you want, we can be a team. I can help you, Jonah. I've dealt with the guilt of losing a loved one, the guilt of knowing it was your fault, but I assure you, it does get better. It _will _get better."

We continue to talk, and I learn who the girl is, well, who the girl _was_. Her name was Arielle, and it was his younger sister. She was only eleven years old, and he knew it was his job to protect her. And when he couldn't, that's when he started to go crazy. Now, it's my turn to protect him.

Kristin/Artemis' POV:

Pink smoke surrounds my body, and it's all I can see. Once the smoke pink clears away from me, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico all give me shocked looks. First Nico looks confused, then understanding, then anger.

"What the fuck is this?" he says.

At first I'm confused, but when I get a good look at myself, and I understand why they all look so angry. I have been transformed back into my godly self. But I don't understand! I sprayed the perfume on this morning, so I don't get how this could of happened! Unless... OH MY GODS! Aphrodite must of sold me out! She's the reason why this has happened to me!

When I get my hands on that little tramp I'm going to send her to Hades! Or maybe I can cut her hair off and make her look into the mirror! Ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do to that stupid little goddess of love! Useless is all she is! And trashy, too! Love is a complete waste of time, and she being the goddess of love, makes her a waste as well!

She's a little bitch! No wonder she can't keep a man for more than a few months! Dear Gods, the only reason why a man even looks at her is because she's beautiful! If she hadn't been born with the looks that she has, she would be no where! She would be a nothing!

"Must Nico repeat himself? What the hell is going on here!" snaps Annabeth.

She's giving me a hard glare, and she looks like she's about to attack.

"Children, please! Let me assure you that I can explain myself! You see..."

I go blank. I'm at a complete lost of words. I don't know how to explain myself for the horrible acts I have done...

"ARTEMIS!" Annabeth huffs out. "Don't you dare make me repeat myself! When someone ask you a question, the least you can do is respond! You think you can dress like a little whore, ruin a perfectly good relationship, and just get away with it! NO! I'm sorry, but that isn't how the world works anymore!"

Everyone, including myself, are taken back. I wasn't as surprised when she talked to "Kristin" like this, but to a goddess? I didn't know she could be that ignorant. Being a daughter of Athena, I thought she would know how to keep herself calm under pressure. I guess I was wrong.

"Excuse me, young lady? You do not speak to an immortal goddess in that sort of ignorant matter. All the acts I have done all had a motive, and if you do not agree with me, then you're not as intelligent as I had assumed. Maybe it's that boyfriend of yours. Love is a distraction, and when he ends up breaking your heart, you shall see I only speak what is true. You are nothing but a foolish child."

She turns red, and I know maybe I have gone a little bit too far. "First of all, I'm not the one acting like a child. I am not the one who dressed like a tramp, I'm not the one who throw myself onto a boy, I'm not the one who drove Thalia Grace away, and I'm certainly not the one who is acting like a foolish child. Secondly, Percy is not a distraction. Before I met him, my life was dull. But now, I'm actually happy. He _makes _me happy. He takes my breath away, and makes me smile, which is something you probably haven't done in a few hundred years."

My jaw drops to the floor, and before I can rebut, someone else's voice is heard.

"She's right." says Nico. "You've done nothing but destroy lives that were perfectly happy. And for what? Can you even answer that? I think not. So don't even try to act like you're sorry. We all know you're nothing but a whore who is trying to make herself look innocent."

Aphrodite's POV:

Ahhh, drama! When I say I'm going to spice things up, I mean it!

On Nico's side, they have finally discovered Artemis was Kristin this whole time! And trust me, he doesn't like it. By the way he's speaking to Artemis, he sounds pissed! Annabeth is pissed, and even though Percy hasn't said anything, he's just as angry as they are! Oh Percy, he's always been the sweetest of them all. The one who would give you the shirt of his back and put you before himself!

But back to the _real_ drama! I know for a fact Artemis hates me right now, but it was worth it! Look at where this romance has gone! And if even thinks she can get close to my head with a pair of scissors then she has another thing coming! I will...Ugh! I will slaughter her if she tries anything to touch my perfect hair! It took me centuries to my peak of beauty!

Whatever, there's no way that girl is taking me down! Ugh. Who cares? While she's in the worst situation, like ever, I'm on Mount Olympus, in my gorgeous bed room, drinking pink lemonade! And where in Hades is she? On a dangerous quest, in the middle of Kansas, with a bunch of demigods that hate her! I may not be the smartest goddess ever, but it looks like I'm winning!

Hmm, maybe I should bring in a man for Artemis! They can do that whole forbidden romance Romeo and Juliet thing! Now that would be a love story that would be told for generations to come! Plus, it would be one hell of a way to get back at Artemis for talking bad about me! Just because she says awful things about me in her mind, doesn't mean I don't know she's saying those things! Words hurt!

It is something I'm totally going to think about! But would I get in trouble by Zeus? Whatever, that little brat deserves everything horrible that has happened to her, is happening to her, and is going to happen to her! Okay, yes, sometimes I can be a little bit of a drama queen but that gives her no right to talk to me like she does! No one, and I mean no one, talks about me like that!

Plus, if I do get confronted by Zeus, my defense will be that Artemis started it!

Back to Thalia's side, she has a new man in her life. Now that they've had a dramatic experience together, and now that they're a team, will Thalia forget all about Nico and fall in love with Jonah? I don't know yet, but like they say, love conquers all! Love is one thing Thalia Grace wants, but with two men in her life, who will she chose?

Does she still want Nico? Or will she end up wanting Jonah?

**End of another chapter! Oh my Gods it toke me forever to write this! But I said I was going to update as soon as possible and I did! Yes, I know you guys love me now! Please remember to review and tell me what you want to see in the future chapters!**

**Also, do you think Thalia and Nico will fall back in love, or will she end up loving Jonah? Review what you want to happen in the new love triangle, and I promise I will try to do as much as I can to make this the best Thalico fanfiction you have ever read!**

**I'll try to update by late tonight or possibly tomorrow, but I don't know yet because I have school tomorrow :c But don't worry this sorry WILL be updated in less than two days! Will, drop a review, favorite this story, click story alert, do everything you can! I love you guys, see all of you soon!**


	21. Hidden Desires And Iris Messaging

Thalia's POV:

I've been traveling with Jonnah for about two days now, and to be honest, he doesn't seem half bad. He's actually pretty descent if I do say so myself, and I'm the queen of flash judgement. Jonnah's quiet a lot of the time, but he listens when you're talking to him on a personal level. He's also a good story teller. Sometimes he'll tell me stories about the girl he had tried to save earlier. Her name was Jessica Manning. She had beautiful raven hair that rippled down her back, sweet blue eyes, and a smile that could kill.

It's funny, because they remind me a lot of me and Nico, or at least how we use to be. Jonnah told me that her father didn't allow her to see him. He says that her father brutally abused her and that she had no other family to turn to. Jonnah was always there for her, and since they were both demi gods, they felt like they shared a special connection. So one day he decides to take her away from everything. They sneak out and start a relationship as more than friends and were able to keep it a secret for a matter of weeks. When her father found out, they ran away, and that's how everything fell into place.

"She was the love of my life," says Jonnah as he looks ahead while walking. "Jessica was the world to me. She was even my first time. I thought we were going to be together a long long time, but I guess that's never going to happen."

My eyes linger over towards him and I see a single tear flow down his cheek. All the hurt on his face reminds me of all the pain I felt after Nico and I went down different paths. I miss the way he used to whisper in my ear when he wanted a kiss, how he would tighten his arms around my waist while kissing me, and how he was so gentle with me. Dear gods, look at me still obsessing over a son of Hades who probably hasn't thought about me in days.

"You know," I start off. "I used to have someone too. I thought he was the love of my life, and he was my first kiss. I gave up so much to be with him. Everything I believed in changed because I wanted to be with him. Then one day everything changed. He cheated on me and broke my heart... And then I ran away... And here I am now."

"Damn," he replies. "It sounds like you've been through a lot. Does this guy who made you give up everything have a name?"

"He does. It's Nico di Angelo."

For some reason my heart flutters at the sound of his name. His gorgeous italian name.

"Do you ever miss him?"

"Yeah, everyday since we've been apart," I whisper out. "Sometimes I can still taste him on my lips." Eww, okay did I just say that? "Sorry, that was a little bit to graphic wasn't it?"

"Nah it's fine," says Jonnah. "I'm the same way with Jessica. I miss the way she use to kiss my neck to wake me up and how she always brushed my hair back with her delicate little fingers."

"It looks like we've both loved and lost."

"Some of us more than others," he counters back.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I spit back, slightly irritated for some reason.

"At least Nico's still alive. Jessica's gone and she's never coming back. No matter how much I want her to magically appear I know she never will. But you and Nico, have you even tried talking to him? I know he cheated on you but maybe it was all one big misunderstanding. Maybe he realized he made the biggest mistake of his life and he wants you back in his life. Did you even talk to him before you ran away?"

"Nope," I reply simply.

Deep down inside I know I'm just pushing my own feelings aside. I feel so guilty for just leaving Nico like that. Now that I look back on it, he deserved to hear it from me instead of some stupid hand written note. That wasn't the right way to say good bye to someone who had meant more than Olympus to me. I don't blame Nico if he hates me. I wouldn't be too pleased with myself either.

"I know you're feeling really confused right now," says Jonnah after a long silence. "But maybe you should try and talk to Nico." He pulls out one golden drachma from his backpack and hands it over to me. "There should be a rainbow along side the river. If you want, I'll go wait over there while you have some time alone with Nico."

I give him a quick but thankful smile before rushing over towards the river. Without hesitation I throw the drachma into the first rainbow I see, say a few words, and patiently await for a certain dark haired boy whose eyes can melt you in a matter of seconds. Speaking of "in a matter of seconds," Nico appears inside the rainbow and is completely shocked to see my face.

"Thalia, is that really you?" he chokes out, obviously still in disbelief.

"It's really me," I respond quickly. "Listen, before you chew off my head, hear me out. I know it was stupid to just run off like that without properly saying good bye. I should of told you face to face and I'm so, so sorry for that."

"Please," he practically cries out. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who fucked everything up. All I really want you to know is that I never stopped loving you. You're the only girl for me and I hope I'm still the only guy for you. I love you, Thalia Grace. Do you still feel the same way about me?"

"Well no duh, Emo Boy. Who said I ever stopped? I think I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't love you anymore, but now I realize I was just fooling myself."

"Where are you right now?" he questions.

"I'm in stupid freaking Kansas. I swear, there's nothing here but dirt, dirt, and more damn dirt."

"Come back to New York," says Nico. "Come back and be with me. Please."

I can feel my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Okay," I say. "I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll be together again. I promise."

We exchange a few parting words and before I know it he's gone. I tell Jonnah of my plan to head back to New York and he agrees to join me on my journey. I don't know what lies before me, but I'll just have to wait and find out. Like I've said before, I always want things I can't have, and Nico di Angelo is one of them.

**End of another chapter! I'm not going to lie, I was seriously going to stop writing this story completely and going to leave it unfinished, but then something inspired me to continue writing. I got a review that really spoke to me and it encouraged me to write again. Writing this chapter reminded me why I love writing.**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter seemed kind of dull, but I promise a lot more drama and surprises are to come! I know for a fact I'm going to finish this story and I can already see the image in my mind. Please remember to leave a review and follow my story, it would really mean the world to me and remind me why I started working on this story again in the first place. **

**This side note goes to all the people who have been following the story since I first began it. I'm sorry I almost gave up on you guys. I'm sorry I thought about leaving you guys without a proper ending. From this point on I promise to update as soon as possible and make the chapters as interesting as possible. I love you all! See you guys and girls soon!**


End file.
